Mature
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Just a buncha of drabbles about Cloud and his mommy.
1. Circumcision

These is a many series of drabbles that is focused on the relationship of Cloud and his mommy, and this was thought up because I'm on crack and I just finished watching Advent Children.  
I do not own FF7, but I do own Cloud's mommy's personality, and name, because I have to make up something for her.

**_Mature_**

"Mom, why don't I have any sisters or brothers?" Lily almost yelped in pain very loudly as her knife slipped slightly from her hand to her finger holding the board. Lily sucked on her finger she had cut with and faced over to her son.

"What?"

"Why don't I have any brothers or sisters?" Lily twitched staring down as Cloud gave her very bright innocent and inquisitive eyes.

_Craaaap...What am I going to say? I can't tell him it's because his father ran out on us._

"Mom?"

Lily cleared her throat then grabbed her knife and grinned evilly, throwing the knife around her head, despite she had always told Cloud never to do bad things with sharp and pointy object.

"You see Cloud, every man must go out on a journey after a child has been born!"

"...What does-?"

"And this is because they have been circumcised by their wives!"

"...What's circumcised?"

"And that's why you do not have any brothers or sisters, because your father is out on a journey to get his pride as a man back."

Cloud stared, and stared, and continued to look confused before he moved out of the room to find his mother's dictionary on the word 'circumcised' while his mother laughed viciously while still waving the knife around.

* * *

Drabble one! Not much to say on this one, just something as a joke. 


	2. Fightcalling

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, that is still owned by SQUARE ENIX.

Drabble Number Two: In which Lily asks Cloud why he's always getting into fights.

**_Mature_**

Twitch.

Twitch, twitch.

Stare.

Twitch, Twitch.

"Mom?"

"Yes Cloud?" Twitch, Twitch.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, It's just I'm running out of first aid supplies."

"..."

Twitch, Twitch.

"Mom...I'm sorry..."

"Oh it's fine Cloud, but why in the world do you have to get in so many fights?" Twitch, Twitch.

"..." Cloud had to think about that one.

"It's because of that Tifa girl, isn't it?"

Flinch, twitch.

"No..." Cloud thought deeply, he had to think of something else without it sounding so...girly..."It's...because they call me names."

"Names?"

"Yes, like bas-" A hand covered his mouth and eyes sparkled in anger in reply,

"Cloud."

"Yes?" He asked, mumbled through his mother's hand.

"You have my permission to kill these little a-holes."

"Thanks mom."

Hug. Smirk.

* * *

Drabble Two, end! And since most probably won't get the joke, the first curse word in this chapter is what was usually only used for people who was born without married parents, and that's why Lily would be irritated about it. 


	3. Bring your kid to work day

Still do not own FF7

Drabble Three: In which Lily has to take Cloud to work

**_Mature_**

Twitch, twitch, SPAZ!

"Mom?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Are you...okay?" Lily looked down at her lovely son, his bright blue eyes shining up at her,

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just mommy has to go take some of her medicine before we go to work."

"Okay mom." So Lily took her medicine and grabbed Cloud, threw the boy over her shoulder, and he had to grab her hair to stabilize balance on her shoulder and they eventually reached the item shop.

"Ah, Lily, is this your darling son?" Cloud clung to his mother's hair even more as her hand disappeared from supporting him,

"Why yes, yes he is. Though it's obvious, he inherited everything from me." Oh goody, mommy was acting weird again. Lily always acted weird when she took her medication, it made Cloud glad that his mom had only took said medicine in the morning and when she was out of sight.

"Oh yes, I can definitely see that." Oh great, the item shop owner was an idiot.

"Now Cloud," Cloud was not expecting to be put down so easily and soon when his mother faced him with a WAY too smiley face, "You behave while mommy works on inventory." Cloud nodded. His mother left.

Now if Lily were in her normal mood, she would know better then to leave Cloud alone.

Espescially with such a wicked smirk on his face.

And later that day when Lily's medicine stopped working on her, her and her boss had reached part of the shop and everything was ruined in some way unimaginable unless you saw it that way. Lily's boss blew a gasket, but Lily hit him on the top of his head, reminding him that it was his fault for making a 'bring your kid to work' day.

And even more later when Lily and Cloud had left the store, Lily looked down at her son,

"Now Cloud, you do know what you did was wrong, right?"

"Right."

"Good...now did you get the ether? That always boosts the taste in my meatloaf." Cloud showed his mother the concealed item from his pocket and his mother smirked back, "Good boy."

* * *

Drabble 3, end! Yeah, Lily encouraged Cloud to steal, but only when she told him too. Lily is cheap. Anyway! I like to give my sincere thanks to Nutto, KDA, and Cloudsound, because I was not expecting to get reviews for these drabbles, and you proved me wrong. Thank you! (Bows) 


	4. Name

Still do not own FF7.

Drabble four: In which Lily and Tayuya have trouble in naming their son.

**_Mature_**

Lily and her husband had a hard time naming their child, even after the baby was born. It wasn't that they were creative enough, but they wanted to find the perfect name.

So the baby remained unnamed for five months, at least until one fateful day.

"Awww, Tayuya! Look, look! He finally sat up on his own!" Lily yelled happily, beckoning her husband to sit by her as their little boy sat upon on the grassy plains.

However soon the child started to fuss a bit, his hands up in the air as though he wanted to be picked up. Lily sighed and escaped from the warm arms of her lovely boy-toy and grabbed the baby boy.

But still the baby fussed, grasping its hands out beyond his mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked, stepping close to the two, grabbing one of the baby's hands gently, but he still persisted in using his other hand to try and grab something that wasn't there.

"I wonder?" Tayuya then laughed,

"I bet he's trying to reach the sky." Lily laughed along with him,

"Is that it? Are you trying to reach the clouds...?" Lily paused as she asked her question, then looked over at Tayuya who had taken the boy to put him as high as he could to the sky. The baby gurgled cheerfully out of happiness. "Tayuya."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like the name Cloud?"

* * *

Drabble 4, end! This is of a different universe from the first drabble, and in this part of the universe Lily's husband didn't leave and/or die until he went to fight in the Wutai war. I thought Tayuya would be a pretty decent name for the father, considering I have a part of my mind saying that Cloud could be part Wutai (though like a quarter blood or so). Anyway, that was part of my crack-filled mind, trying to fill voids for myself. Anyway, this time I like to thank, Cloudsound, Elanor Pam. Rend, KDA, Beeria and Lin-Hikaru-7 (and of whom I would like to apologize for not having canon, very sorry, but the thing is, we never know (Is hit on the head for stupidity)). 


	5. Defending mommy

No ownage of FF7.

Drabble five: In which Cloud beats the crap out of kids who mock his mom (serious drabble).

**_Mature_**

Cloud stood as tall as he could, and yet he was still so short compared to the three boys he was determined to continue beat up.

Bruises surrounded the boy, breathing hurt him so badly, but he gave no whine and he did not move an inch.

"So, what did you call my mom?" Cloud demanded, his blonde hair very limp from the battle of hair pulling.

The three boys were on the ground, crying and covering their noses.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY MOM?" Cloud yelled at them again, raising his little fists at them again, yet getting them to start fearing those little fists caked in blood.

"We didn't call her anything!" One of them yelled, though it was hard to distinguish how he said it with a busted nose, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"That's right you didn't! Now scram!" Cloud growled and the boys yelled and crawled out of his sight.

It had started to rain.

Cloud took deep breaths, even as it hurt and exhausted him and he sat on the ground, taking slow deep breaths as his sides begged him not to.

"Cloud?" Cloud looked up to see his mother, a hard paper umbrella in her hand.

"Mom." Cloud stood up, it even hurt to move, and the bruises hurt so much. Yet he walked to his mother, the rain stopped covering him as soon as he reached his mother's side.

"Cloud, did you get in another fight?" Lily started, as though she was going to scorn the boy but that was when Cloud burst slowly in tears.

There would only be one time he would ever cry, and that was in front of his mother, no one else. Only his mother could understand why he cried, so he would not give anyone else the pleasure of seeing him this weak...

This helpless.

"I-I couldn't help it, t-they called you something...I-I didn't understand what it meant, but...I knew it was bad." Cloud clutched his mothers dress, blood smeared over the purple color.

Lily stared at her son and bent down, combing back part of Cloud's soaked hair with her hand, seeing the boy's misty blue tears made her forgive him quickly enough.

The umbrella was dropped.

"There, there Cloud, there, there. It's okay. Mommy's happy you defended her." Lily hugged her son and Cloud hugged her back, his tears stilling as he was in his mother's comfortable arms.

No one would evercall his mother a whore and get away with it.

* * *

Drabble 5, end! Yeah I know, why in the world did I make a serious one? I was in the mood for a little drama, so I had too...that and I wanted Cloud to beat the crap out of someone soon, so therefore, stupid boys. Anyway this time I like to thank KDA (sorry for the fluff, hehehe) and Cloudsound (Are they all really? I never knew). 


	6. Martial Arts

Still do not own FF7

Drabble six: In which Lily teaches her son the basics of martial arts

_**Mature**_

Cloud stared as his mom marched across the yard, her hair put up in a strange headband.

"Mom?"

"Now Cloud, today I will be teaching you the basics of martial arts."

"What are martial arts?"

"It is a self-defense technique that originated around the Wutai area."

"And you're teaching me…why?"

"Well Cloud-" Lily started in a very excited way, but then the store-owner came by, chuckling very lively.

"Ah, Lily, I see you're looking quite fine today, listen," The store owner started, brushing his way past Cloud's mom, and though Cloud didn't see the interaction between the two, Lily stiffened and a very angry look appeared on her face. "Why don't-"

_**BOMPH!**_

Cloud even flinched as the store owner landed on the ground, moaning so loudly in pain that Cloud seriously thought that his mother had broken something in the other man.

"That is what self-defense is for, if someone decides to put a move on you without your permission, you just do a little martial arts here," Lily then kicked at the man, growling angrily, "and they will make sure they don't mess with you anymore." Cloud nodded, starting down at the store owner with a little sympathy.

But he will admit, he was now even more excited to learn how to do martial arts.

-------------------------

Drabble 6, end! I tried to make something that was as funny as the first one for KDA because I must admit, I do get a little tired of hearing that the first drabble is the best one so far. But anyway, thank you!


	7. Where's my daddy?

Still do not own FF7

Drabble seven: In which Cloud asks about his daddy

_**Mature**_

Every child wants to know how much they look like their mommy or daddy, especially when said mommy or daddy is gone.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"What does my dad look like?" Lily froze slightly, cursing silently in her mind as part of the lettuce strips went down the drain of her sink. She turned to Cloud, wiping at her apron,

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, what does my dad look like? Was he short like me?" Lily was tempted to say 'shorter still' but that wasn't true. If Cloud was small, it was because of her genetics.

"Your father has blue eyes, just like you do; he's very tall, and had dark brown hair. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Lily turned back around when Cloud tugged on her apron,

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Why isn't my dad here?" Lily froze then sighed, patting the boy on his very blonde hair,

"He's on a quest Cloud…yes…a quest…"

"Is this quest dangerous?"

"Very dangerous Cloud, that's why your father went off alone."

"…Will he ever come back?" Lily frowned and pushed her own hair back,

"I don't know."

-------------------------

Drabble 7, end! Yeah, that was just random, sorry about that. Anyway thank you to KDA (Yeah, I bet that was amusing (sticks tongue out)), Beeria, and Tolea (I think you told me because you want to get that out of your chest, I can understand that, and I'm sorry that it happened).


	8. Birds and Bees

Nope, no ownage of FF7

Drabble eight: In which Lily tries to avoid explaining Cloud the birds and the bees

_**Mature**_

Lily twitched, _dangerously_. Cloud knew when his mom was on the edge of screaming or kicking things, and right now, she was very close to spazzing out.

"What?" Cloud looked away slightly, very embarrassed as he asked his mother the question again,

"How are babies made?" Lily twitched again, oh she would KILL Tayuya if she ever got her hands on him again, this was _his_ job. He was the male of the family! Lily then sighed,

"Why do you want to know?" Cloud looked down again in embarrassment.

"Well…Tifa and her other friends were talking about it, and uhh…" Cloud looked up at his mother, trying not to sound dumb, but he knew that he didn't succeed. Lily frowned again,

"Why should it concern you on how babies are made? You only need to worry about that when you get older!" Lily shook one of her fingers at Cloud, as though trying to discourage this sort of question again.

"But I want to know, I mean how come babies are in the mom's stomachs? Can they get in dad stomachs too?" Lily blushed at the thought then shook her head,

"No. Besides, you'll learn why…soon…enough…" Now that Lily thought about it, when was the last time all the kids went to some sort of schooling around this area?

"MOM! Come on! Please!"

"No! You'll learn when your father gets back from his trip."

"Come on mom, what's so hard about telling me how babies are made?"

"LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Cloud huffed then stamped his feet,

"Fine, maybe Tifa will tell me if I agree to play doctor with her." Lily watched as her son stamped out of the house and it took her a few moments to register what exactly Cloud had said.

"WAIT!"

-------------------------

Drabble 8, end! Yeah, I just came up with this wacky idea. I dunno what I was thinking. So anyway, thank you to KDA (Yeah, sure, why not? I'll take requests), Cloud Metei, Beeria, and Muscat-Dunghill


	9. I want a solider

Do not own FF7.

Drabble nine: In which we find the real reason Cloud tried to join SOLIDER.

_**Mature**_

Cloud looked up to the giant walls of the Midgar city. It had taken him forever and a day to reach here, but he finally had. Thanking the kind truck driver, Cloud bid him goodbye and started to reach the beginning of the gate. Memories flooded Cloud as he thought of the fact that he was going to start to train in SOLIDER.

His mother had actually hated the organization, so it was very funny when his mother actually encouraged him to join.

Why?

Well…

"Cloud, what is that in your hands?"

"They were handing them out." Cloud handed the piece of paper to his mother, and the woman frowned for a second, but then her eyes scanned the paper, her eyes growing wide and a blush covered her face.

"Oh my…"

"Mom?"

"Cloud, who is this?" His mother pointed to the figure on the little poster. Cloud shrugged slightly,

"They say he's the greatest in SOLIDER, I think his name is Sephiroth." Lily drooled at the image, what lovely long silver hair, and gorgeous green eyes. He was a part of SOLIDER, eh?

"Cloud, how would you like to be in SOLIDER?"

"Mom, don't you hate them though?"

"Oh…I wouldn't mind if it made my son happy."

"Well…I guess…I mean…" Cloud looked away slightly abashed, not knowing what else to say. Lily giggled slightly, still staring at the image on the poster.

"Great, let's start helping you train…" Lily grabbed her headband as Cloud sighed and prepared his gi. "Oh and Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"I want one of his gloves when you met him." Cloud rolled his eyes, watching as his mom laughed cheerfully and gleefully at the thought of grasping one of Sephiroth's gloves.

Which reminded Cloud, did Sephiroth even HAVE gloves?

-------------------------

Drabble 9, end! Yeah, this was a request from KDA, so…yeah, insanity and stuff. Whoo! Anyway, thanks to Elanor Pam (Lily freaked out because most of the time when boys and girls play doctor, it ends up in nudity and stuff, bwahaha!), KDA, Tolea, and Cloud Metei.


	10. Pet stage

No ownage of the FF7 Drabble Ten: In which Cloud brings home a surprising thing

**_Mature_**

"Mom, mom!" Lily sighed and looked away from the radio she had been tuning into that had an interesting show on it.

"What is it Cloud?"

"Look, look!" Lily's eyes widened as her son forced to her a very large and surprisingly heavy egg in her hands. Lily blinked and inspected it,

"Cloud, where did you find this large chicken egg?" Cloud tilted his head slightly,

"Chicken, mom, I got it from a dragon's nest!" Lily paled darkly and stared at the egg, now recognizing the strange markings on the egg belonging to a dragon.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in a strangled whispered.

"I was playing the mountains and I found it!" Lily started to laugh, placing the egg down and laughing even louder when there was a loud group of screams outside her household and she could feel fire beginning just at the edge of the town.

"Cloud, go offer your virgin self to the dragon." Cloud blinked, mom was acting strange again...

"What?"

"Nothing, just give the egg back."

"Okay." Cloud grabbed the egg and Lily found herself crying as she grabbed a large pale to put water in. Oh Cloud.

How she hoped he would get out of this want of a pet stage soon.

-------------------------

Drabble 10, end! Yatta, there we go! This was a request from Tolea, and there you go and thank you! (Bows) Now thanks to Cloud Metai (WHAT? But...but...Microsoft, you have FAILED ME! (Sobs)), KDA (I'll try, I promise!), Koruderu, Tolea, Cloudbuddi, and Wish-full Thinker.


	11. Drinking

Do not own FF7

Drabble Eleven: In which Lily drinks.

_**Mature**_

Cloud didn't like it when his mother drank.

And not because she couldn't hold her liquor.

But because his mom always acted weird around him when she drank the booze. Cloud watched as his mom tried to salvage whatever rum remained then she turned to him. Cloud didn't like it because his mom looked really sad.

"Mom?" Cloud would ask and his mother would hold her head, and tears would come pouring out.

"I'm shuuush…a bad…mommie…" Lily would cry out, wailing in her own pitiful state.

"Mom, it's okay. Mom, just get better…please?" Lily would hold her precious son, and Cloud would hate the smell lingering in her breath.

"I'ms…s…s…sssssooorrrrryyyy." Lily would slur and Cloud would just stay in her arms, listening to the drunken woman in her pity party. When Cloud would ask why his mother drank, she would just answer that there were times in a person's life that they _really_ need a drink.

At those times, Cloud felt it was his fault that his mother drank.

-------------------------

Okay. Dramatic, not humorous, and not waiting a whole week (and more) for. Sorry guys, I was busy the whole Spring Break week, so I went and enjoyed it. Anyway! Thanks to Cloud Tsumetai (Sometime soon, I promise), Wish-full Thinker (Exactly), Beeria, Tolea, and KDA.


	12. Vampire's aren't real!

Do not own FF7  
Drabble Twelve: In which Lily tries to tell Cloud there is no such thing as vampires.

**_Mature_**

"Cloud, there is no such thing as vampires!" Lily laughed at her son slightly, twitching a bit because of the mention of the fantasy creature. Honestly, if she found out whoever put that ridiculous idea in her son's head...she'd have THEIR HEAD!

Cloud pouted,

"But mom! There really is!" He held up a very large book that a child his age shouldn't. Lily twitched at the binding, as it was covered in a substance that looked very much like blood.

"No there isn't! Cloud, who in the world told you that?"

"Nobody TOLD me, I met one with my own eyes!" Lily twitched once again then turned to her son,

"That is just so silly! I'm sorry, but mommy can't believe in something so silly like that."

"But I told him to come over tonight..." _Him_? Lily twitched even more, so Cloud offered a complete and totally utter stranger in her household? Well that was fine with her! She prepared her headband happily.

Then the lights went out.

"Cloud! Cloud, where are you?"

"Right here! Oh, Vincent, you're a little early!" AHA! The lie spreader! Lily prepared herself in the darkness when suddenly a light went on. As she turned towards the light,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as within the light was a very tired (and very pretty) looking man. However his appearance was indeed that of a vampires..."AH!" Lily continued screaming then waved her hands around, "Don't touch me you vampire! I know martial arts!"

"Mom..." Cloud twitched slightly and looked up at Vincent, who shrugged slightly.

"I'm afraid I must be off now...I ask you to keep a better eye on your son. Don't let him wander into the mansion anymore." Lily stared as the flashlight disappeared with the vampire. Lily's heart was pounding then she glared over at Cloud,

"Cloud..."

"Yeah?"

"GO! YOU MUST DEFEND THE WORLD WITH THE POWER OF LIGHT AND JUSTICE!" Lily pointed out the door, very intent on making sure that Cloud didn't party himself up crazy occultish things in the future.

Too bad it didn't work.

-------------------------

Drabble 12, end! Uh...yeah...random. Vincent probably wouldn't come out of his coffin, but eh, that was fun to write. Anyway thanks to KDA (Yeah I know, sorry) and Tolea (Thanks for the idea, I used it as you can see).


	13. Friday the 13th

Drabble thirteen: In which Lily tries to tell Cloud that Friday the 13th is just superstition.

**_Mature_**

Cloud was either a very paranoid child or he was just naturally drawn to such silly things. Honestly, Lily didn't know where he got it from.

"Cloud, I'm not going to work today." Lily declared as she saw the calendar just above her kitchen sink.

And as excited and happy Cloud was to here this, he wanted to know why.

"Why?"

"Because today's the day that hell created itself." Cloud couldn't help it.

He rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Today is the day where evil begins, where you do just one thing and everything falls in place with the devil's dirty deed."

Cloud stared.

"The day where you walk under ladders and they attack you, the day when a black cat crosses your path and it also attacks you, the day where you break a mirror and you will have shards in your fist, no matter what."

Cloud continued to stare.

"Cloud, today is the thirteenth of a Friday! A day of evil, and a day of...bad luck!" When his mother finally told him what the big deal was, Cloud just turned back to his coloring sheet and shrugged.

"I don't believe in 'luck'."

"OHO! But Cloud, why don't you break a mirror? I happen to have quite a spar, and then walk around the village, see what evil misfortune happens to you! Hohohoho!"

Cloud thought it best to just do what his mother wanted of him and leave. So be broke a small mirror, smirking slightly as there were no mirror shards near his hand and left the house.

When Cloud came home, he was clutching his mother's waist, very close to crying.

"Mom! You were right! This is a day of hell!"

"Whatever are you talking about Cloud? This day is just a silly day of superstition. To rile old men and scare little children." Cloud stared up at his mother horrified.

Really, Lily had NO idea who gave Cloud these ideas.

-------------------------

Drabble 13, end! Sorry, the idea came because this was my 13th drabble. Hehehe, I couldn't help it. I think Lily just might be bi-polar, but she's woman, so it's natural. Hahaa...Anyway, thanks to KDA, Wish-full Thinker (Sorry 'bout that), Cloud Tsumetai, Tolea (OH YES! KH2, BOOYA! And I shall try doing that next drabble), and Beeria.


	14. Curse that Tifa!

Do not own FF7

Drabble Fourteen: In which Lily is overprotective of her son.

**_Mature_**

It had happened.

Lily cursed the Gods and back because it had happened.

That's right.

Cloud was _finally_ getting female attention. And Lily hated it, because her darling little boy would be out until she had to drag him back for dinner.

OOH DAMN THAT TIFA TO HELL! ...And whatever lackies were around to give Cloud attention. Curse them.

But really, Tifa was Lily's big problem, ever since Cloud could walk and talk he would at least mention Tifa once in the household.

As cute it was back then, Lily felt like she wanted to wrangle the girl's neck.

But with her protective father around, that really wasn't an option...espescially with some martial artist around training the girl. Lily knew she was good, but not good enough to be TRAINING other people.

Lily had to do something about this.

So she had formulated a plan to turn Tifa into a bug and put her in a box, then in another box and let it mail all around the world then smash it to peices...but really that was too much postage marks for Lily to take.

Then she thought of telling Cloud that girls had cooties. But the last time that worked was when _someone_ had told Cloud that Santa wasn't real.

Once again she thought of telling Cloud that not all boy's need to go craving for female attention...but then her son would probably go to the other side...

And we've ALL seen _THOSE_ fanfics.

After many hours of trying to plan Tifa's ultimate demise, Cloud came home and he was smiling slightly. Lily blinked. Cloud rarely smiled.

"What's up Cloud, have a good day?" Cloud nodded,

"Yeah...it...it was fun. Tifa taught me a little of her piano." Lily stared at the brimming happiness so obviously on her son's face.

Lily then sighed.

Lily then went to go prepare dinner, Cloud at her side almost faithfully telling her how his day was.

Lily groaned inwardly.

It was meant to be.

Stupid Tifa.

------------------------

Drabble 14, end! I have no problem against Tifa, that's just a little disclaimer. ANYway! Thanks to KDA, Elanor Pam, and Tolea (I probably should have mentioned it only came out to those who preordered...(Twitch))


	15. Movie Nightmares

Nope, do not own FF7.

Drabble fifteen: In which Cloud has an assortment of nightmares.

**_Mature_**

That night, Lily had decided to watch scary movies.

That night, Cloud had decided to watch with her.

However...

"MOM! THE CLOWN'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Lily rose from her bed drowsily and groaned, struggling out of her sheets once again.

Curse It.

"ONLY THREE DAYS! ONLY THREE DAYS!"

Curse The Ring.

"AH! LATIN! NO! GIVE ME PIG-LATIN!"

Lily had _no_ idea where that shout came from. Probably because of most of the scary movies that dealt with ghosts had too so with some form of Latin (because it WAS a dead language after all) to do with it.

"AGH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

...Slither? That movie isn't even out yet!

"No you stupid squirrel, don't go after the nut! You'll be smashed!"

...Okay, this was getting out of hand.

So Lily woke Cloud up for what seemed the 100th time that night and sighed as the very young boy hugged his mommy's waist, bawling about his nightmare this time.

It was times like these that Lily didn't wish she bought all of those movies and had them at areas where Cloud could simply just grab it and watch them.

Cloud then moved a bit and jumped from his bed, racing his mother to her bed. Lily smiled.

Then again, it was times like these that she didn't quite so mind. Especially as Cloud snuggled against his mother's head.

------------------------

Drabble 15, end! This idea was from Tolea, just modified to an extent. Anyway, thanks to Elanor Pam, Beeria, Juikal, and KDA (That would make sense...and I'm not of a Cloud/Tifa fan either, but I try to make as 'canon' as possible.)


	16. Not so Forgiving Sixteen

Nope, nada, nyet, do not own FF7.

Drabble sixteen: In which Cloud turns sixteen.

**_Mature_**

Cloud stared at the cake, feeling almost embarrassed...but there was no one else around. Just his own mother, with a silly birthday hat on.

Sometimes Cloud wished he could tell his mother that he hated celebrating his birthday.

How he hated the stupid homemade cake, the stupid hat...the sad smile on his mother's face...

Cloud wondered if his father had left on his birthday and that was why his mother always had a sad face.

Was she expecting him to come home with a 'Sorry, lost my way' and sixteen years worth of presents?

Would she forgive him so easily?

Cloud really hated celebrating his birthdays, especially right now. If his mother could forgive his father...

Why couldn't he?

------------------------

Drabble 16, end! Whoa, don't have any clue where that came from...and sorry it's shorter then usual. Bwhehehe. Anyway, thanks to Beeria, KDA (Hehe, sorry about that. And I'll be sure to put a drabble like that eventually. And I think you can't baby-sit anymore would be the duct-tape thing.), Sesshy is sexii, Wish-full Thinker (Thank you, and I'll be sure to incorporate that idea eventually into thy drabble fanfic.).


	17. Trash Chores

Do not own FF7.

Drabble seventeen: In which Cloud refuses to do his chores.

**_Mature_**

Lily growled underneath her breath, really, Cloud was SO infuriating sometimes.

The boy was not doing his 'taking out the trash' chores! And really, it wasn't much! It's all Lily asked of him!

And the materia gathering, and the raking the outside, cutting the grass, and oh, who needs details?

Either way, Cloud was not doing his chores and it was because he wasn't getting an allowance!

ALLOWANCE PEOPLE!

Children shouldn't need an allowance until they're working in shops, or mercenary's, or...whatever!

Besides, Lily was too broke to be giving Cloud money.

"CLOUD! TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" She screeched, despite the boy just being in front of her. Cloud looked up at her, then smirked.

"Okay mom." ...Had a God die somewhere? Did Cloud just agree to take out the trash? Someone had to have died!

"Good boy." Lily smiled as Cloud took out his trash, when Lily noticed something strange.

A dark pale look spread across her face.

"CLOUD!" She yelled so loudly it could reach the heavens but by that time Cloud was running as fast as he could with his stubby legs.

With a trash bag with a very large noticeable hole in it.

------------------------

Drabble 17, end! Hehehe, thank you Wish-full Thinker for this idea, not exactly how you would have probably liked it, but, eh, I had to put some artist creativity in it. Anyway, thanks to KDA(...), Sesshy is sexii, and Wish-full Thinker.


	18. Karaoke

No, I do not own FF7.

Drabble eighteen: In which Cloud discovers the most evil of all sources of entertainment.

**_Mature_**

Cloud stared, then covered his ears, twitching very much like his mother at that point.

And his mother probably would have been by his side doing the same as he...

If she wasn't the reason for the mass torture to Cloud's ears.

How was it that he got in this position?

_"Clllooooouuuudddd."_

Oh right, Tifa. Who was now joining his mother in the torture.

Cloud had never thought about it much before, but right now...it was pure evil. The machine HAD to be destroyed.

The source of evil.

That's right.

Karaoke.

Cloud flinched, his mother and Tifa had reached a dangerous high note that could be heard even through his covered ears.

Cloud then wondered if there were any innocent windows out there that were broken.

And then the Gods smiled down on Cloud and the song was over, oh was it a beautiful thing the mild silence.

"Cloud! It's your turn!"

Oh hell no.

Cloud turned to run but was caught on the shoulder by two martial artists with evil (or really happy) grins on their faces.

Cloud nearly whined when he was forced to sing in front of the many people of Nibelheim.

Karaoke is pure evil.

------------------------

Drabble 18, end! That...was different. I love karoking personally, but neh (shrug). Anyway, thanks to KDA, Sesshy is sexii, and Tolea (The strategy guide short? I've seen that thing! It's fricking huge! And when you start, I will, you just need to tell me when because I'm so lazy. (Stares at Axel with bright eyes) Axel...Well there's one thing wrong with that plan, you don't get exp from the tournaments, it really sucks. In fact the only thing preventing me from beating the game right now is because I'm doing the little mini side-quest thingy with Sephiroth...and I'm not high enough level yet...)


	19. Sickly Fever

Nope, no FF7 here...except my game...NO YOU CANNOT TAKE MY GAME AWAY FROM ME! (Hisses)

Drabble nineteen: In which Cloud has a terrible fever.

**_Mature_**

Lily stared down in the bundle that cuddled deeply in the blanket, the boy moaned and turned away from his mother once again.

A sigh came from her lips.

"Cloud, I told you not to play in the rain. Why did you not listen to me?" Cloud muffled reply came, and Lily rolled her eyes.

Cloud wanted to know if the 'ghost' car by their house would start.

"Well you know what this means." Lily said, and Cloud turned over, his face all red and his eyes looking very tired.

"What?" His voice sounded hoarse and slurred, and he stared at his mother with dew eyes.

"You're going to have to try my homemade recipe against fevers." Cloud paled at the prospect. His mother was a wonderful cook.

But not when it came to following her own recipes.

Cloud wondered if he could run, but if he could, where? It was still raining outside and Cloud knew that would just make his situation worse.

And while debating in his internal monologue, Lily had came over with an ugly smelling soup.

"Open wide." Cloud shrieked like a girl in his mind, but opened his mouth anyway and his mother fed him the rest of what remained in the bowl.

Ugh...Cloud really hated it when he had a fever.

------------------------

Drabble 19, end! This came up because I was afraid of having a fever last night when I kept waking around 2-3 in the morning. Anyway! Thanks to KDA (Ah, so those are your top 10, neh? Good choices) and Sesshy is sexii.


	20. Daddy Photo

20 drabbles and I still have to say I do not own FF7!

Drabble twenty: In which Cloud finds a picture of his father.

**_Mature_**

Cloud was really young when he found the picture.

It was just one picture though, and it was only one frame and it held only his mother and father.

Cloud couldn't exactly remember why, but his mother hated having pictures taken. Proof of that was there were no pictures around the household.

Cloud would stare at the frame with a little sadness, but he would never show it.

The picture had his mother grinning foolishly and it was such a large smile, and his father...his father wasn't smiling.

Cloud had always wondered when the picture was taken, was it before his father joined the Wutai war, or was it after he received the news that he would have to go to the war?

Probably a little bit of both.

Cloud kept the picture beneath his bed because he didn't want his mother to find out he found the picture.

Cloud would often refer back to the photo, and sometimes he would even talk to it, slightly hoping his father would reply back, just to hear the man's voice once.

Really, it was all he had of the older man, Cloud hoped that he would at least meet him once.

Even if it might be just a grave to talk to.

------------------------

Drabble 20, end! Whoo, serious drabble that is based off my silly stupid Wutai theory. Yay for that! Ahem, anyway, much thanks to macalaniaprincess (Hey! Good ideas! I shall use them!), Kajou Akimoto (Nope, that's the wonderful thing about drabbles, they don't have to be in an specific order!), KDA (Lucky, I would get sick from that), and Tolea (I never have soup either, even though it's been scientifically proven that soup makes you feel LOADS better).


	21. One Man Who Won't Leave

No, I have no ownage of the FF7.

Drabble twenty-one: In which Lily tries dating other men...

**_Mature_**

Lily hummed spraying perfume on her neck, and then some on her wrists. She busied her hair into putting it in a lovely ponytail instead of a bun, to make herself feel and look younger. That night she would be wearing a red dress, and red cupid earrings to match.

"Mom?"

Lily still hummed, still busying herself.

"Mom."

Cloud asked in deep annoyance, and she still continued moving around.

"MOM!"

Lily finally stopped and turned to Cloud with a smile and a slight tilt to her heard,

"Yes? What is it?"

"What are you doing?" Lily had bright eyes flash a cheery look to Cloud,

"I'm going to go out on a date with this nice man that traveled all the way from Midgar."

Cloud frowned and smelled a scam, even at a young age he knew that the only travelers that passed through here, certainly did NOT come from Midgar.

That was when Cloud grew an evil grin while his mother was busy.

The next time Lily had found her date, he was hanging by the thread of his underwear outside the inn of the town, little children pointing and mocking him as tomato juice covered his face and head, and mothers were beating him with their brooms.

Lily, of course, had joined in, in joy. However when she found out it was her date, she was slightly shamed of herself but even more ashamed of the man.

"Who in the world did this to you?"

The man looked close to telling the truth, but then an ugly glare popped from the crowd and the man just burst into tears.

When Lily got home that night, she was very displeased.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cloud?" Lily sighed.

"Up for a spar?"

Lily smiled and got ready.

Well at least there was _one_ man who would never run out on her.

------------------------

Drabble 21, end! Bleh, that one sucked. Sorry, I needed like a break off and so I took it. Anyway, thanks to macalaniaprincess for the idea, just modified once again. And for the reviews, thanks to KDA, Tolea, Sesshy is sexii and Wish-full Thinker (S'kay, I haven't wrote in awhile!)


	22. Different Personality

Disclaimer No ownage of the FF7.  
Drabble twenty-two: In which Cloud has personality issues.

**_Mature_**

Lily frowned darkly, she wasn't very happy.

Right now...Cloud was...different. As though someone had taken over his entire personality and was using his body as their own.

When Lily found Cloud at the bottom of a high cliff, she immediately treated him, but the boy could not recognize her at all.

Lily was afraid, why wasn't this her baby boy anymore? This was terrible, this...this..._person_ acted cold, blunt, and had a lack of emotions otherwise. Like a solider.

Lily thought more and more about it, was this because he fell? What could fix Cloud?

However as time went on, Cloud eventually turned to normal and Lily was very happy about that.

However...

Whenever Lily left Cloud alone outside to watch the stars, it seemed as though green eyes stared at the surroundings instead of blue.

------------------------

Drabble 22, end! This was made because of my confusion on the whole Cloud and Sephiroth is one being thing. I've heard too many rumors, and so I've gone crazy. Whoo! Anyway thanks to Beeria, Sesshy is sexii, and Tolea.


	23. Never so Scared

Do not own Final Fantasy 7

Drabble twenty-three: In which Cloud falls in a lifestream pool.

**_Mature_**

Lily served as a guide every once in awhile, because it had good pay and she knew the lands around the mountains well enough because of her husband taking hikes with her.

So whenever she took these jobs, she would usually have someone baby-sit Cloud.

However, Cloud had somehow escaped the range of the baby sitter and was currently walking by his mother's side cheerfully.

Lily sighed as Cloud watched the area around with nearly wide eyes. Lily knew that he explored around, but he had never been this far from home.

The one's she was guiding snickered at Cloud's childish behavior, but that's what he was, a child.

When they passed a clearing after fighting against a small dragon, a pool gleamed brightly in the center. Cloud of course went towards it, curious of what it could have been.

He wasn't the only one.

"What is this?"

"Before materia is condensed, it's just a part of the lifesteam, or that's my understanding."

"What's this?" Lily turned and became tense as Cloud was teetering on the edge to touch the little bit of stone just on a branch.

"CLOUD NO!" The other's that had she had been hired to guide tried to make a grab at him, but Cloud fell.

Lily had never been so frightened in her life, she grabbed her son carefully with lots of clothes and ran, not caring for anybody else's life.

Cloud was glowing, his eyes were pure white and he coughed up mostly the lifestream he had ended up swallowing.

Lily had managed to make it to the town quickly enough, the other people managing to follow her faithfully.

Lily had never been so scared after waiting a week with her boy stuck inside the item shop, the best thing that was a hospital in the whole town.

She had never cried so many tears as she thought more and more about a death, she would not be able to take it if her boy died on her.

However, Cloud came back to her and the boy was as healthy as ever, just with more of a glow to his blue eyes.

"Strangiest thing-" The 'doctor' said, rubbing his hands with a deep breath, "He took the lifestream rather well."

Lily didn't care though, she was just happy to have her little boy back.

------------------------

Drabble 23, end! I needed some drama, and there we go...Heh, sorry. Anyway, thanks to KDA (I suppose I could...(Stares over at all other fanfics)...someday), macalaniaprincess (I'm sure I'll use a few of those ideas), Elanor Pam (I got the idea from listening to my anime club and their theory on why Cloud and Sephy had wings in KH1, KH2, and FF7AC, even though Cloud didn't...Heh, Hojo Jojo, that's a good one), Sesshy is sexii (It's hard to stick what you believe when someone brings up a good point), Wish-full Thinker, and Tolea (Step-father maybe...(Frowns and curses and kicks Hojo))


	24. Dress

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble twenty-four: In which Lily tries to make Cloud wear a dress.

**_Mature_**

Lily giggled.

Cloud thought she could out run her, how cute.

"OH CLOUD!"

Cloud shuddered from his hiding place, hoping that his mother would not notice.

Why was his mom insane sometimes?

I mean, a _dress_?

**_CRAZY_**!

"Mrs. Strife, whatcha doing?" ...OH NO!

Cloud blanched, Tifa! That was the one girl who knew where Cloud hid himself all the time.

"Oh hello Tifa dear, I'm just trying to make Cloud wear this," slight shift for fabric, "but the boy seems to disagree with me."

Cloud could almost _hear_ the evil smile starting on Tifa's lips.

"Hey Cloud."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud shrieked like a girl, and he wasn't proud in admitting it, but he tried running, and Tifa seemed to have been holding Cloud's ponytail.

"Now now Cloud, you must respect and listen to your mommy."

"LETME GO! NO!" Cloud could feel tears dripping down his eyes as Lily forced a dress upon the boy.

"Oh Cloud...you like the baby girl I never had!"

"Hey Cloud, what do mice eat?"

"Cheese?"

**Click**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------

Drabble 24, end! So...there we go...This idea came from macalaniaprincess once again. Anyway thanks to Beeria, Sesshy is sexii, and Tolea (That's good news).


	25. Letters

I do not own FF7.

Drabble twenty-five: In which Cloud does not send letters.

**_Mature_**

Lily growled and kicked her mailbox and growled at the mailman, who in return, ran away like a sissy girl.

Lily folded both her arms and sat at her table, tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

She knew she hated the stupid organization for a reason, and it was because they absorbed everyone's time and make them think it was the only way to live.

Lily wiped the edge of her eyes and stared blankly outside her window, sighing deeply.

Why hadn't Cloud sent any letters? He was probably getting higher in ranks that he didn't have enough time to sit down and write a letter for his mother.

Lily really hated it as she felt a deep constrict in her heart.

Oh what she would give to see Cloud's blue eyes...or even Tayuya's company.

Lily sniffed again and decided that she should write another letter.

What Lily didn't know though, because she kept addressing it to a higher rank of ShinRa, was that when they received the letter, it was burned immediately.

------------------------

Drabble 25, end! Wow, short drabble filled with mild angst. Go me...Bleh. Anyway thanks to KDA (Probably because Tifa will not let Cloud get rid of it? "We could use it for something else!" "Like what?" "...Kinky games!" xD Hehehe, sorry...as for the mountain guide thing, you know how happy Tifa was to get the job...so she obviously fought with Lily over it...obviously...(Coughs)), Beeria, and Zenithar (I have no clue, but I am curious about it).


	26. Deadly Flame

NO I DO NOT FRICKING OWN FF7!

Drabble twenty-six: In which there is a completely alternative universe in which Cloud's daddy dies in front of him

**_Mature_**

Blood...blood...blood...so...much blood. _Blood!_ Lily stared terrified as her innocent five-year-old boy stared blankly at the corpse in front of him.

Lily was even more terrified when the corpse was her husband. Lily rushed to the body of course, tears starting to consume her whole being and she tried to find the culprit.

"Cloud! Cloud, what happened?"

Lily flinched as Cloud's innocent eyes became blank.

"A flame..." A flame? Those fire monsters? But they only hung around the bridge way high up in the mountain! Why would they come down to the base? Lily cried long and hard,

"Why! Why?" She demanded, holding the crisp corpse tightly in her arms.

"Protection...I...I was gathering bird eggs...the flames popped out of nowhere..." Cloud then looked at his hands and Lily saw that they were scalded something deep red. "I'm sorry mom..." Cloud looked up at her, the blank eyes looking even more horrifying,

"I'm sorry."

------------------------

Drabble 26, end! I, apparently, have been in a very sadistic mood lately...WAHA! But I'll get back to some more humor based one's tomorrow...likely anyway. Anyway thanks to KDA (XD...(Has mental images))!


	27. First Word

I do not own FF7.

Drabble twenty-seven: In which Cloud says his first word.

**_Mature_**

Lily and Tayuya both sat in front of their one-year old son, and they stared.

The baby boy had been quiet for the previous months, which, from what Lily was told, was a very, very, strange thing.

They stared with wide eyes as the boy grabbed his toys and played with them.

"Come on Cloud, say mama."

"Nononono, say dada."

"His first word is going to be _mama_, Tayuya." Lily growled at her husband, who was trying to bribe the boy with a toy.

"No, I believe it's going to be _dada_, Lily." Tayuya growled back, but in good humor and smashed his forehead with Lily's.

"OW!" Lily took off to mend her forehead while cursing her head off at her husband and the man laughed at her.

Cloud watched this and started to form words.

"Lily! He said his first words!" Lily ran, rubbing her forehead in annoyance but her face was clear joy.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Dada! Dada!" Lily grimaced.

Dammmit.

------------------------

Drabble 27, end! It's been proven somewhere, that for some odd reason, children have an easier time saying "Dada" first then "Mama". So there we go for this day.


	28. Chocobo

I do not own FF7.

Drabble twenty-eight: In which Cloud first encounters a chocobo.

**_Mature_**

"Wow Cloud! It looks like your hair!"

"..."

"Well, that was never a good sentence. At least that's what Lily thought as she rose a timid brow to comprehend what was going on outside.

"It's so huge!"

Uh-oh...Lily was thinking perverted now...Stop it Lily, stop it.

"And it's so soft, I want to learn how to ride it!"

Lily blushed even more, slapping herself this time and walking outside, almost shouting on the top of her lungs,

"NO WAIT! YOU'RE BOTH TO YO-..."

Cloud and Tifa looked up from their spot to stare up at Cloud's mother, while both petting a very large yellow bird who 'Warked' and tried to run off but the rider of the Chocobo forced it to stay.

"G'morning ma'am, I was jus' showing my Chocobo." Lily stared very blankly.

"This is great, I think chocobo's are awesome!" Cloud had turned to her to finally speak,

"I'm going to raise my own gold chocobo." The rider broke out in a gruff laughter,

"Good luck with that sonny, the gold chocobo is the rarest breed in the world. Now if ya'll excuse me, I 'ave to set up camp."

As the rider rode away, Cloud looked up to his mother and Lily groaned,

"As long as I don't see any chocobo droppings in my house, good luck." Lily waved him off and Cloud cheered inwardly while looking for the rider to see if the chocobo had any sons or daughters.

------------------------

Drabble 28, end! Whoo! And so the long quest of a gold chocobo starts! (Shudders) Anyway thanks to Zenithar (Thank you, sadly the only way they'll remain the same quality is if I keep going by my schedule for them (shudders)), Beeria (Baby Cloud is adorable, it makes me want to draw fanart), and obsessedwithcloudstrife.


	29. Lost in Midgar

I do not own FF7, mwahahahaha!

Drabble twenty-nine: In which Cloud gets lost.

**_Mature_**

Cloud looked around his surroundings...nope, definitely not somewhere he had recognized. It had happened to quick though, so Cloud wasn't surprised he got lost.

His mother had seemed to receive a letter to report to Midgar to meet a cousin that could help her compensate what low funds were earned from the Wutai war.

Cloud didn't believe them, and the moment they stepped in Midgar, the sights overwhelmed the two country pair.

His mother would be noticing he was gone any moment now...

However, before that happens, Cloud looked around his surroundings, it seemed to be an abandoned part of the city but there were still some people around.

Cloud wandered around the district until he came to an abrupt change into a house with flowers surrounding it.

Cloud was surprised to see such an abrupt change but did nothing and survey his new environment, immediately liking it much more then the entire city of Midgar. Cloud even wondered who lived here, but he did nothing to get any closer to the house. So Cloud moved to get back to the dark area until he bumped into someone.

"Neh, neh, sorry 'bout that little buddy!" _Little_? Cloud glared as he got to his feet. However he was surprised to stare at the other boy figure.

Someone who didn't seem that much older then himself, but his hair...it seemed longer and spikier then his own...

"Neh, you okay? Or you hit your head when you fell little buddy?" Cloud growled and smacked the hand that was about to pet his head.

"I'm fine." The boy shrugged,

"You're a newcomer though, aren't you? I haven't seen you around." Cloud glared off into the distance to avoid the blush starting on his face,

"I lost my mom." The other boy, predictably laughed and Cloud hit him on the head.

"Hey, I'll help you find your mom, I know this place like the back of my hand!" The raven-haired boy proudly produced and grabbed Cloud's hand and marching into the darker district.

They wandered around the many districts and Cloud saw many sights he had never seen before, mainly the BumbleBee Inn, which Zack (He had learned his name as an old woman batted him away with a broom) said that he shouldn't be going in there until he was older.

However they still could not find Cloud's mother.

"Are you sure she's here?"

"I came in with her."

"Ah...what does she look like?" Cloud sighed and tried to wrap his head in a part pun, and put down his large spike,

"Like this, except with green eyes." A smooth chuckle came and Cloud jumped as it did not come from Zack. Zack looked up and he growled,

"Sephiroth!" Sephiroth? _The_ Sephiroth? Cloud turned, letting go of his hair and stared up. Amazing, he looks so much better in real life. Cloud found himself envious of the sword Sephiroth carried around his waist, and the straight silver hair, and those green eyes.

"You haven't been dragging around a lost civilian, have you?"

"I HAVE NOT! He's MINE to rescue Sephiroth! You're not going to hog the credit on this one, 'Mr. Patrol-the-Streets'." Zack stook his tongue out and Cloud found himself being possessed by Zack and dragging him away from the silver haired man.

Who was apparently to amused to let both of them just go.

So Cloud had spent the day with a huffing Zack, telling Cloud all about the 'fake-greatness' of Sephiroth and the other boy (man? Cloud really couldn't tell) did nothing to stop him.

Cloud had found that he had liked both Zack and Sephiroth.

"CLOUD! There you are!" His mother was a mess and two ShinRa employees looked worse in the wear and tear.

"Mom!" Cloud help but cry out, not having been separated from his own mother in such a long time. Lily ran up and hugged the boy when Zack made the comment,

"Wow Cloud, your mom really does like you said she did." Cloud froze but Lily seemed to relieved to find her baby boy, she then looked up...and saw only Sephiroth, of who was getting lectured slightly by the ShinRa employees, who he ignored of course.

"Thank you." Lily bowed to Sephiroth and Zack screamed, hitting the ground in what started as a temper tantrum, declaring it was HE who saved Cloud from a pit of monsters and not Sephiroth.

So Zack liked to exaggerate a little, big deal, right?

"Hey Cloud! I hope I can see you again sometime!"

Cloud stared back from the truck, not giving Zack his reply but inwardly agreed. He hoped he would see Zack again soon...and Sephiroth...

Cloud admired them both, he wanted Zack's strength and confidence and he wanted Sephiroth's ability to attract attention immediately, no matter what...

But more then anything else...

He wanted their eyes.

------------------------

Drabble 29, end! Well this was not that great of a drabble and I'm sorry about it...also sorry it's one of the longest. (Bows) Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to write something where Cloud could have met Zack. (Sigh-desu) Anyway! Thanks to Beeria (That chocobo takes forever and a day!), Zenithar, and Tolea (I understand, and yeah, I like depressing things, and I will check it out eventually, thank you for recommending it).


	30. Homework

I do not own FF7.

Drabble thirty: In which Cloud has homework.

**_Mature_**

Cloud rarely had homework, after all, he was a super _genius_.

No matter how many times Tifa laughed at the thought about that.

So the day when Cloud came home with a piece of paper in his hands...Lily had to smile.

She could help Cloud on his homework!

So she tried, the homework was easy enough, just a little algebra.

However...

When Cloud came home with his grade on the homework, Lily was shocked to find a big fat F on the paper.

"Cloud! How did this happen?"

"..."

To this day, Lily still didn't know why Cloud got an F on that paper.

------------------------

Drabble 30, end! Well that's all because I have to finish a chem essay...(Dark sweatdrop) NNyway, thanks to Beeria (Because then Cloud wouldn't be the messed up doll that he is), and yukistorm3 (:)).


	31. Grandparents

I do not own FF7.

Drabble thirty-one: In which Cloud meets his grandma and grandpa

**_Mature_**

Lily _hated_ her father-in-law with all of her soul, far much more then she hated the fact that her mother-in-law would always cook raw fish to eat for the three meals of the day every time she came over.

Lily _hated_ fish.

However, they were both of Tayuya's family, so she could not refuse them, especially when they came all the way from Wutai.

Lily twitched, she cursed, she even tried grabbing an unnecessarily large knife, but they were still invited in.

When Cloud came home, he had blinked at the new strangers and tilted his head ever so slightly.

"He looks so much like his father!" The grandmother squealed, surprising Cloud by picking him up cheerfully.

"Sad that he has _her_ blonde hair." Lily gritted her teeth back and forth.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure it'll turn brown while he grows up."

"Ah yes, that is such a great prophecy of my wife." Cloud squirmed as the grandma pinched his cheek lovingly, and he tried even harder to get out of her grasp.

"Who the heck are you two?" Cloud demanded, finally jumping from his grandmother's grasp, and Lily cheered silently in the background.

"Why, we're your grandma and grandpa!" The couple seemed to be joyful but they threw a very dark glare in Lily's direction, and Lily found that she was consumed by their hatred.

"What the hell is that?" Cloud yelled at them and Lily kept cheering inwardly, happy that it seemed that Cloud hated her in-laws as well.

"The mother and father of your father." Cloud seemed miffed a little about this but did nothing except continue to point at them with a slight frown.

"The mother and father of my father?" Cloud echoed, staring at the old faces, which were giving Lily glares.

"Yes, and we've come to visit our lovely grandchild." Cloud seemed to be contemplating something as his grandmother pinched his cheek again.

"Get out." Lily cheered loudly, gaining glares from her in-laws.

"But why Cloud?"

"Why should I care for a man's parents when he should be here to take care of my mother? Get out." Lily was nearly jumping in joy, happy that Cloud saw the evil in her in-laws.

The grandfather seemed so shocked that he looked like he was going to have a heart-attack, and the grandmother just howled, crying that her baby grandchild hated her.

So they left.

"Good boy Cloud." Lily hugged her son tightly, very happy that the boy was intelligent enough to sense their evil aura.

Cloud said nothing as his mother hugged him, instead he just looked at the door kind of sadly.

Cloud's own mother didn't have any parents, so Cloud supposed he shouldn't expect any visit from any old lady or guy again...

Even if it made him feel kind of like a normal kid.

------------------------

Drabble 31, end! Wow, a mix between humor and drama, go me. Anyway, sorry about not updating yesterday, it wouldn't let me upload any fics, so I didn't. Anyway, thanks to KDA (I understand...and those muses are such a pain in the a-hole, neh? (Stares at ideas and kicks own head) NO! NO!), Beeria (I shall do as suggested), Zenithar (Well...she is blonde...), Tolea (Yeowtch, that doesn't sound good, my sympathies), and obsessedwithcloudstrife.


	32. Crocodile Tears

I do not own FF7.

Drabble thirty-two: In which Lily deals with a moody teenager Cloud.

**_Mature_**

Lily growled, only to have her son growl at her back. This was definitely not going in her favor.

Cloud was _complaining_ on his _curfew_.

HIS CURFEW FOLKS!

Why should any teenager complain about coming up after seven? Where would Cloud go anyway?

Geez, Lily was tempted to blame rap music or something like that or another, but Nibelhelm was unbearably...well...peaceful.

AHA! Her son was trying to run away from her!

"Cloud, don't make me lower your curfew!"

"And what are you going to do to bring me home? Drag me by my ear? That won't work anymore!"

Lily laughed and pulled on Cloud's ear...only to find him standing still ground.

Oh no...

Ohno.

**_OHNO!_**

"MY BABY'S TRYING TO LEAVE ME!" Lily had to resort to her last plan, which worked.

"What? No, no, mom, of course not!"

"My son hates me, just like his father before him!" Lily waved her hands around, crying until Cloud sighed and pulled his mom into a hug.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Lily lay on her son's rather small shoulder and smiled behind his back.

Crocodile tears get them every time.

------------------------

Drabble 32, end! Lily is freaking evil! I just realized that! Bwahahaha! Anyway thanks to yukistorm3 (I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not).


	33. Sorry Mom

I do not own FF7.

Drabble thirty-three: In which Cloud finds his mommy's body.

**_Mature_**

There really was too much fire around, the hounds of the town had howled and ran out. There weren't that many people who were still alive, and they were being escorted by a martial artist.

Cloud rushed around, knowing the hopelessness in his heart to even bother searching for alive people, if there were alive people...they would have escaped already.

However Cloud went for his house, the fire dripping to him in such a light that it seemed like a welcoming party instead.

_Damn it Sephiroth, WHY?_

Cloud had entered his house.

And the sight before him made him want to cry.

His mother was on his bed, but there was a large pile of wooden rubble that had fallen on her head and blood poured out. His mother's rigor mortis was still clutching upon Cloud's sheets.

"Mom..." Cloud muttered, throwing off his helmet and staring directly at the dead body. "I'm sorry." He whispered and placed the helmet by his mother's head.

Cloud then went out to perform his destiny.

------------------------

Drabble 33, end! Well it was Friday...and I had to come up with something quick...(Coughs) Anyway, thanks to Beeria (Sometimes I think my mom is Lily...), RowAndTheWriter (No problem! Thank you!), Elanor Pam, and Tolea.


	34. Momma's Boy

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble thirty-four: In which Cloud is reminded how much of a momma's boy he is.

**_Mature_**

Cloud stood still, chills ran down his spine as Zack picked up a certain doll from his pack. Cloud refused the dark shudders as Zack gave him a mischievous grin.

"And what is this little buddy?" CURSE THAT NICKNAME TO HELL AND BACK! But really, Cloud had more important matters to worry about.

"That? Uh...some kid musta put it in my pack just before I left." Zack snickered,

"But it's labeled 'To my baby boy Cloud'." Cloud twitched dangerously, in fact if Tifa were there she would have said how similar he looked like his mother.

"O-Obviously a prank!"

"Ohhh suuuure." Zack grinned evilly again and Cloud could almost feel a whimper struggle out of his mind, "Let's see what it says, neh?"

"NO!" Cloud swiped for it, but alas after a game of playing 'Keep-away' Zack had managed to finally start to read it aloud.

"_Here Cloud, I know you didn't want to say it, but I know you can't last a day without your chubby piggy pie, so I stuffed it in your pack without you looking. Good luck and I love you my baby boy!_ HA! That's fricking hilarious!" Zack then examined the doll and he let out another snort of laughter.

The doll was indeed a chubby piggy.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" Cloud shrieked on the top of his lungs, trying to swipe it back.

"Cloud...are you crying?"

"NO! Just give the letter and the doll back!" Zack did as asked and laughed cheerfully as Cloud kicked him in the shin and ran off.

"Geez Cloud, such a momma's boy, keeping things like that just so your mom doesn't get sad or anything." Zack continued laughing his head off, confusing the many trainees around.

Meanwhile Cloud was in a small corner staring almost angrily at the letter but then a few looks around and Cloud finally smiled.

"Heh..."

What a momma's boy.

------------------------

Drabble 34, end! Heeh, this was cute. I'm glad that I came up with the idea. Anyway! Thanks to bsproductions (I'm glad that it made her death sadder), Beeria, Tolea (I'll make sure to try it out), and KDA ((Is somewhat curious of what fanfic)).


	35. Defending Cloud

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble thirty-five: In which Lily defends her son.

**_Mature_**

Lily growled at all of them, she held up her arms defensively and continued to frown deeply.

"You need to teach that son of yours discipline!"

"He nearly got my daughter killed!"

"Listen you idiots! What proof do you have that _my_ son lead them all on that bridge?"

"He was down there on the bottom with her!"

"The kids told us!"

So many excuses that had to be lies. Lily denied that her son could have done such a thing, especially right now, when he was lying down, sleeping in pain.

And why did these idiots come with pitchforks and fire? Why be so angry?

"Lily you will let us in right now to teach a lesson that needs to be taught to a fatherless boy."

Lily grew angry immediately and as the man tried to reach for the knob on her door she grabbed his arm and hit the elbow with enough force to break.

Then she hit it the other way.

An agonized scream echoed across the small village, holding his arm in severe pain he continued to cry out in pain.

"Any of you come one step closer and I'll do worse then break an arm." They all backed up uneasily. "Now go."

They were all dismissed and dispersed. Lily felt exhausted and she went inside her home and stared at the sleeping Cloud.

One kiss to the forehead and a few light brushings to push back his growing hair.

No one was going to hurt her son when there was no need for punishment.

------------------------

Drabble 35, end! This idea came from macalaniaprincess but I wanted a drama, so I made one. Woo! Anyway thanks to Beeria (Next drabble, promise), KDA (But...I still have a Chocobo plushie...and still carry it around...An' about the fanfic, good for you. (Not much of a YamiKaiba girl)), bdsproductions (Probably seventeen...BWAHA!), macalaniaprincess, Lucifer's Serephim (Thank you, that flatters me (Bows)), and Tolea ((Sweatdrop) Never you mind).


	36. Hangin' with Cloud

I do not FF7.  
Drabble thirty-six: In which Lily tries to go rock-climbing.

**_Mature_**

"You're going to be doing what?"

"I'm going rock climbing with Tifa and the others." Lily growled underneath her breath.

It's _Tifa, Tifa, Tifa!_ It was never _mom, mom, mom_ anymore!

"Well I'll go with you." Cloud stared at his mom slightly uneasily. "What? Don't think I can't handle it?" Cloud bit his lip so he wouldn't say the answer that wanted to leave his mouth.

When they reached the large mountain with all the climbing gear they needed, Tifa rose an eyebrow.

"Cloud, why is your mom here with us?"

"Well-" He started but then a snorting laugh started,

"Hahaha! Cloud needs his mommy to help him climb rocks!" Cloud sighed and turned away as said taunter was swiftly kicked in the area that would kill a lesser man. Even Tifa flinched.

"What was that?" Unfortunately the victim couldn't reply as drool drifted out of his mouth in how much pain he was. "Shall we start?"

"Uh...yeah..." Tifa chuckled lowly, trying not to show her nervousness to have Lily climbing up rocks with her.

So they started, Cloud heard his mother ranting about something or another, but in gaining altitudes it really wasn't wise to be talking or listening to his mother.

Lily pouted as her son wasn't paying attention and they all seemed too intent on the rock climbing. Lily stared at the piece of rope around her and grinned evilly.

"Oops!" Cloud yelled as the rope around his waist tightened so much that it hurt his stomach.

"Mrs. Strife!" Tifa yelled as Lily was sent flying down, until stopped by the rope around her waist.

"Just kidding!" Lily laughed joyfully and Cloud felt like dying wouldn't be so bad right now if it would get rid of this stomach pain. Tifa saw this,

"Mrs. Strife! I think you need to start pulling up! Cloud looks a little queasy!" Lily immediately climbed up the rocks and Tifa was surprised at the speed she did it at and climbed next to her son.

"There, there, Cloud, are you airsick?" Tifa was tempted how one could get airsick from climbing but decided that her Cloud's mother was very scary when she wanted.

So when they reached the top Tifa patted Cloud on the back,

"You going to be okay there?"

"Yeah...just...let me go...vomit..." Cloud drifted off to the side of the cliff and proceeded to do as he promised.

Tifa sighed, this would only happen because Lily would come with them, trying to fit in with children not of her generation. Tifa felt really sorry for Cloud.

------------------------

Drabble 36, end! This was kinda an idea from Beeria, anyway, thanks to KDA (xD That's really good, and I didn't think that up, I'm just a silly-willy I guess. Pairings for YGO? I just randomly like any couple at a given notice, today...I think I like YuugiJyoo, and nowadays it's hard to find really good fanfics about those two), Lostsoul1022 (The great and wonderful thing about drabble fics are that they are all set at random times!), Beeria, bdsproduction, and Zenithar.


	37. Auctioning Cloud

No ownage of the FF7.  
Drabble thirty-seven: In which Lily does some matchmaking.

**_Mature_**

Now Lily would definitely be the first person to say that she didn't want her little boy (who was no so little anymore) to be 'coupled' with anyone.

However since he was reaching that age...Lily thought it would be best to _find_ him a girlfriend.

So that's how the 'Cloud Auction' started. Cloud stood on a stage and glared at his mother daggers, who was ignoring it as she waved around a microphone.

Of course his mother couldn't do anything normally, couldn't even have any interviews with these people...however Cloud was slightly distressed as he noticed that most of the women gathering around the stage were...old...

**_Ancient_**.

Cloud would have been happy that there were some other young females there too...but the old ladies were giving him _looks_, and they had _money_. Something all teenagers lacked desperately.

Tifa was in the crowd, Cloud was reassured just a little bit though.

"Now ladies, you see this fine specimen here! Now we shall start on a first date money privileges, we'll start with a 100 gil!"

Cloud blanched, this was insane! Why couldn't his mother be _normal_?

Cloud paled even more when old women started fighting for him.

He was close to tears as he saw old men auctioning for him, the bet already at 2,500 gil.

However he did cry when his mother sold him off for 5,000 gil (plus three clean ups around the house), and he wasn't paying attention to who did the last bet.

Cloud nearly kissed the girl who had bet on him, she was laughing her butt off, pointing at Cloud with her finger.

"TIFA I LOVE YOU!" Cloud hugged the girl's waist, so grateful as everyone glared at Tifa for getting lucky and the bet. Tifa just continued to laugh, patting Cloud on the head.

And Cloud's mom? Well she was contently counting her new gil quite happily.

-------------------------

Drabble 37, end! Another macalanaprincess induced idea...but I just made it...interesting (Moves eyebrow up and down, snorting). Anyway thanks to Lostsoul22, Beeria, and Tolea (BWAHAHAHAHA! (Points and laughs) BWAHAHAHA!)


	38. Meeting Aeris

No ownage of the FF7.  
Drabble thirty-eight: In which Lily waits by a train.

**_Mature_**

Lily had heard that all Wutai soldiers would report back to Midgar, in a big train that would arrive close to Sector Seven.

Now Lily didn't know the meaning of it all, but she definitely heard the Wutai soldiers part and rushed to the scene with her son.

So everyday, Lily would stand at the steps, holding her son's hand with bright hopeful eyes.

One day, there was another woman that also stood by the steps with a child at hand. She and Lily got along great.

"They can't see...can they?" The child of the other asked and Cloud could only nod and stare at the hopeful women.

"They can't."

"Can...you?" The girl asked, her brown hair tilting slightly as she asked him the question.

"Not really. I just...know." There was a long silence.

"You have very pretty eyes. I'm Aeris."

"You..." Cloud shook off his discomfort, this was a person like him, no father and a disillusional mother, "I'm Cloud."

Aeris gave a timid smile.

"Why do you think they can't see?" Aeris asked, watching as the train stopped to let off passengers.

"Because they don't want it to be true, I guess."

The two just stood there silently, watching as their mothers got disappointed.

The days continued like that until one day Aeris told Cloud to not let his mother cry.

"Why?"

"...Your dad was trying to see you two off...but he already went back to the planet."

"I see."

The two mothers received letters about their dead husbands and cried long and hard because of it. Cloud somehow found that he wasn't surprised, so all that he could was comfort the other.

Cloud only went back to see Aeris once again and they both sat at the train, as though waiting for their fathers out of habit.

"How did he look like? Your father I mean." Aeris looked up, brushing back some tears that had somehow started.

"He was tall...he had brown hair...brown eyes...and he told me to tell my mom that he was sorry."

"And my dad?"

"Also tall...also had brown hair...but he had very pretty green eyes."

"Did...did he say anything?"

"He said...tell them both I'm sorry and that I loved them so much...and...and he wished he could have just held you just once." Cloud became quiet again and looked to the train out of nothing more then habit.

"I'll tell mom that, she'll get happier...It was nice to meet you Aeris." Aeris smiled fully for the first time,

"It was nice meeting you too Cloud."

-------------------------

Drabble 38, end! Awww, how bittersweet. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make one where Cloud met Aeris, is that a bad thing? (Hears some people yell "YES") Anyway, thanks to macalaniaprincess (It's poisonous? (Stares at stories with a different light)), Beeria, Elanor Pam ((Wouldn't know how it feels)), Tolea ((Sweatdrop) I don't know why I was laughing then...but now I have to...BWAHAHAHA!)


	39. Materia

No Ownage of the FF7.  
Drabble thirty-nine: In which Cloud finds his first materia.

**_Mature_**

Cloud stared at with a blank gaze and looked through it with the sun's help.

"So this is materia?" Cloud shifted the clear stone through the sun again, trying to decide what kind of materia it was.

He had showed his mother who was very shocked by its value.

"Cloud...this is a rare type of restore materia, it looks it's almost been mastered. Where did you find it?"

"Around the life stream garden." Lily nodded slightly and stared at the materia with a blank face,

"Don't go using any of the spells that come from this Cloud, you don't have enough 'mana' experience to even use the first cure."

"But what if-"

"No ifs Cloud, that just jinxes everything." Lily winked at him and gave him the restore materia. "Someday when you have enough experience, I'll give you a summon materia."

"Summon?"

"It calls beings from the life stream it seems, it creates them quickly out of the moment and depending on the users 'mana' experience, the summon will be very strong and could stay out for a long period of time, though it's very rare."

"Do you think I can get enough 'mana' experience to be able to summon?" Lily smiled and nodded slightly, picking up the summon materia she had managed to find.

"Someday Cloud, just like your father."

"..." Cloud stared as Lily admired the materia with a rare glow. "Is that from my father?" Lily grinned,

"Yup, a fully mastered Alexander summon!"

------------------------

Drabble 39, end! Awww, nuthing like a little bonding between mom and son...though I admit on my part, this was incredibly cheap and could have been better, but eh, it's Monday. (Winks) Anyway, thanks to macalaniaprincess (In some universes he just ran away, those are the real times when she hates him), Beeria, KDA (Green...wait...CRAP! (Goes to edit chapter)), Rag Daz the Spaz Kat (Yeah, that seems to be an all-time favorite), Tolea ((Snerk)), and scarlettHuntress


	40. Drugs

C'mon people, forty drabbles? I still do not own FF7!  
Drabble forty: In which Lily talks to Cloud about drugs.

**_Mature_**

"Cloud, I need to talk to you about something?"

"Yeah?"

"Cloud...has anyone been...pressuring you lately?"

"...Eh?"

"Into drugs Cloud."

"...What are drugs?"

Lily paled, OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING KIDS THESE DAYS?

"They're bad, bad things cloud! Has anybody offered anything to you lately?"

"...No."

"Good!"

"Mom, what are drugs?"

"Like cigarettes, alcohol and junk like that! But Cloud! Never accept drugs! HUGS NOT DRUGS!"

Cloud stared very blankly at his mother for a long second then just shook his head and walked out of the door.

"HUGS CLOUD! NOT DRUGS!"

-------------------------

Drabble 40, end! Another cheap one made by yours truly! xD Wahahaha! Anyway! Thanks to Beeria (I wish he would! (Grumbles as she trains summon materia)), scarlettHuntress (Why thank you! You flatter me too much!), KDA (Yeah, I said he had blue eyes somewhere earlier in the drabble...Anyway, it's okay not to have a point! It was funny! xD) and Tolea (Ano...thank you. I hope you have a lot of fun too.)


	41. Always Your Mother

I have no ownage of the FF7.  
Drabble forty-one: Cloud meets his mother in the life stream.

**_Mature_**

The life stream, the source of the planet's 'life' as one could only simply say. The life stream provides everything everywhere on the planet to have energy, and to many people it was called mako.

Cloud knew the dangers of mako, he had practically been showered with mako as an experiment...or his creation, as many others would probably put it.

"Now Cloud." Cloud could barely move, he...just didn't feel like it, but there was an insensitive tug at his that he somehow recognized. "You should know by now, you're my baby, no matter what."

"...?"

"My beautiful trouble maker of a baby. Cloud, don't you remember me?"

Her voice sounded familiar, but how is that possible really? He was...just a puppet...

"Cloud..." Cloud could feel his body being forced to move and he felt something enwrap him in a comfortable warmth. The lifestream was warm...but it wasn't this kind of warmth.

"My stupid baby Cloud." Cloud finally saw a face, a beautiful smiling face with blonde hair dripping down.

"...?" She looked really familiar, but how was that possible? Cloud tried to think about it, but there was something that didn't want him to, so he didn't.

"Hm...I hope you get out of this funk soon, my baby Cloud." Another tightening...hug? Yes...Cloud remembered now, this was called a hug. "I'm sure you will...and I'm sorry I left you alone those years ago."

"That's okay..." Cloud was surprised as his voice came out. It came out! The woman didn't seem to be shocked about this and only gave him another hug.

"Well Cloud," She let him go to continue flouting on the stream, "Tayuya's waiting for me. But it's not time for you come to us, okay? I just want you to know Cloud," The woman looked up quickly and smiled almost eagerly as a light shined down upon his body, "that I will always be your mother."

She disappeared and it seemed another body was coming down...another _live_ body...

"Mom?"

------------------------

Drabble 41, end! Awww, kinda angst. Poor Cloud, bwahahaha! Anyway, thanks to scarlettHuntress, KDA, Tolea, and Dip-chan (Wonderful thing about drabbles, they're so short you think you can read through them all in like ten minutes! Hehehe!)


	42. Insomnia

Still. Have. No. Ownership. Over. FF7.  
Drabble forty-two: Cloud has insomnia.

**_Mature_**

Cloud had gone to bed too early, like...six in the PM, which was crazy for a thirteen-year-old. Lily was suspicious but let it go and went to bed around one in the morning as usual.

Cloud had been repeating his abnormal sleeping habits for a month, and Lily couldn't let it continue any more.

"Mou...Cloud keeps going to sleep too early..." Lily pouted at the shop-owner, who she could only hold a decent conversation with at twelve at night.

"Well maybe he actually stays up in his room."

"Why would he do that."

"Why does Cloud do anything?"

Ah.

Lily opened Cloud's door and saw the boy sitting on his bed, reading something calmly. However as soon as his mother barged in Cloud looked up and blinked.

"HEY! What's your problem!"

"What's YOUR problem! Dammit cloud, have you not been getting any sleep the last few weeks?" Cloud became silent and turned away from his mother and nodded slightly. "God, I've been wandering why you haven't been eating lately."

"..."

Lily sat down on Cloud's bed and kissed his forehead.

"Wanta tell your mom about it?"

"...No..." Lily stared at Cloud silently then gave him a small smile.

"Okay, but there's go to sleep, okay?" Lily turned off his small light by his bed side and gave him another kiss on the forehead and forced him to lay down.

"Hey mom?" Lily was about to exit but then looked back and blinked. "Thanks." Lily gave a confident grin.

"No problem Cloud."

------------------------

Drabble 42, end! Awww, more bondage...but not that kind...GRAH! CURSE YOU MY ANIME CLUB! (Sorry guys, personal joke) Anyway, thanks to scarlettHuntress, Beeria (Yeah, it's a nice toasty serving with butter on the side), and Tolea (All forty of them?)


	43. How Indecent!

Ehh...I only own a copy of FF7 and Advent Children...so...complete ownership? You're crazy.

Drabble forty-three: In which Lily discovers some naughty magazines under Cloud's bed.

**_Mature_**

Lily twitched.

More so then usual.

"Ohhhh Clooooouuuud!"

Cloud paled. He recognized that tone, it was the tone to kill him. Or worse _barbeque him alive!_

So Cloud gulped and turned around to see his mother with a fire in her eyes.

And...one of his magazines.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

"M-M-Mom! I c-c-can explain!"

"Oh really? How so?"

"I found them under your bed!"

Uh-oh, wrong thing to say.

Wow, his mom could turn such pretty colors...

Cloud ended up running out the house, crying as his mom banished him with a broom handle.

"DON'T LIE! TAYUYA WOULD NEVER READ ANY INDECENT THINGS LIKE THIS!"

And in his grave, Tayuya was apologizing to Cloud, laughing as he was very grateful that he was dead at the moment.

------------------------

Drabble 43, end! Wee, random fun! Wahahaha! Also many of you wanted to know what was up with Cloud...teenage angst depression, that's what was up, in fact, I'm in that little period of angst myself. Don't teenagers suck? Anyway thanks to scarlettHuntress, Beeria, KDA ((Dark sweatdrop) Would you like it if I did a kind of SephyCloud drabble (Dark sweatdrop) Poor Zidane...), Dip-chan ((Thinks about it) ...(wonders how she can do that when the man's dead)), and Tolea (Close to half-an-hour! Woot!)


	44. Yay for Glove Pairing!

No, no I do not own FF7.  
Drabble forty-four: In which I create a SephCloud drabble.

**_Mature_**

Lily was extremely happy, she was busying around the house in a red dress, white apron and her hair up in a ponytail.

The reason Lily was very happy was because her son was coming home to get rid of monsters that had been haunting around the area lately.

"Ah! I can't wait until he gets home!" Lily squealed happily and a door opened in answer to her prayers. "CLOUD!"

He was in a ShinRa outfit of course, but boy did he look snappy as he took of his helmet.

"Your hair..." Lily mourned slightly at the lost but busied herself playing with his hair. Cloud blinked blankly,

"...Hey...Mom?"

"Yes? Oh, c'mon lay down, lay down!" Cloud did as requested and relaxed, loving the material of the bed. "Sooo, I bet the girl's can't keep their hands off of you."

Lily saw an immediate blush and Cloud got off from his bed, wandering a bit.

"Mom...I have some news to break to you...I-"

"Have a boyfriend." Two hands encircled his waist and Lily gapped at the head that popped out on Cloud's shoulder.

"S-S-SEPHIROTH?"

"Uhm-hum...so this is your mom? You do resemble her greatly."

"Sephiroth! Not in front of my mom!" Lily watched Sephiroth molest her son but watched as her son seemed to enjoy it...Lily twitched, that really was her trademark, really.

"Ah, but she doesn't seem to mind too much Cloud."

"J-Just get back to the hotel room!"

"Oh, and wait for you with open arms? What a pleasant idea."

"AH! NO! I didn't mean it that way! Pervert!" Sephiroth laughed and Lily watched as he exited the door...but then come back in,

"Hey, your son is a great screw, just thought I'd let you know that!"

"DON'T SAY THAT LIKE ZACK! AH!" Lily watched as Cloud screamed at the silver-haired bishie and said bishie just laughed it off and the minute he hit outside he went to 'serious-killer-mode' again. Lily watched as Cloud grew still.

"This is the news?"

"...Yeah...more or less." Cloud blinked as his mother grabbed his hands and held them up with her own. _My mom! She's crying! She's crying?_

"I'm really happy for you Cloud, I am really happy you've managed to bag a pretty-boy at least. And now you can get me my glove!" Cloud blanched.

Leave it to his own mother to look at the strangest part of the relationship.

------------------------

Drabble 44, end! (Stares at drabble) I think I had too much fun doing this xD. Anyway this was requested by KDA and I made it crazy. Also sorry if you guys don't like that couple, but hey, I wanted to do that kind of drabble at least once anyway, is that a crime? (Once again hears a resounding "YES!") ...Thanks to lilmizgrunge (Oh, that sounds like a good idea! I shall use it in the future! Thank you!), scarlettHuntress (Hehe, yup!), KDA ((Points and covers under a blanket)), Beeria, Zenithar (You flatter me too much), Tolea, and Azzu (Yeah, sure, I shall do that in the future. Thanks).


	45. I Love Only You

FF7. No, I'm sure I don't own it.

Drabble forty-five: In which we see why Lily married Tayuya

**_Mature_**

Lily was an orphan, she originally grew up on the edges of Rocket Town, just listening to old men rambling and scientists that tittered just at the ends.

Lily was alone most of her life, it wasn't she was treated cruelly or anything, but she was just...alone.

By the time Lily reached sixteen, her hair was down to her feet and her green eyes were blank with hours of contemplating.

One night she had taken a route ship that was traveling to Wutai because there was food material on the ship.

They discovered her when they reached Wutai.

"You little wench!" Lily screeched as the men pulled at her hair, but understood why immediately, as she was called a thief many times in her life time.

So Lily did nothing to stop them, but another boy did.

"Hey quit it out! Look at her, she's famished!" A hand bashed away her offender's hand and she looked and was awed as she met the purest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"?"

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy in question tilted his head slightly, a smile building up on his face and Lily continued to stare, fascinated by this boy.

"Damnit Tayuya, well who's going to pay for what she ate?"

"I will, I will, poor girl, you look starving." Lily continued to stare before she realized that she was crying. "Whoa! Is anything wrong?" Lily grabbed this boy's waist, crying loudly and sobbing into his shirt.

"I've found you! I've found you!" Lily kept crying out, nobody knowing what in the world she meant. But when she was younger, Lily had been told by an young rocket scientist who told her about love. Love would just pop out to someone like her, and the scientist continued on telling her that she would know.

"Found me?"

"I've found you! The one I want to spend my life with!"

"Wha? Lady you're crazy!" But Tayuya silenced their taunts and grabbed Lily by the arms, a smile appearing on his face,

"Really? Well you have me at a disadvantage. What is your name, lovely lady?" Lily smiled the largest she could, and that had been the largest she had ever smiled in her entire lifetime.

"My name is Lily!"

------------------------

Drabble 45, end! So we finally find out what Lily's past was like. Sorry guys, no Cloud in this drabble, but I just wanted to do something centered around my own OC (kinda) coupling. Is that a crime? Wait, don't answer that. Anyway thanks to scarlettHuntress (Eh, if you're going to act that way, I guess I COULD make a drabble of those three...And my temple? Blue, with white and silver rune edges :p), Beeria, KDA ((Stares and pokes) Hum...as long as you don't go that way towards me, I'm a blonde too, hahaha!), and Tolea (Ah, kinda referring back to the drabble of 'I want a solider' that's what the glove was about), and Azzu (Maaaybe...but asides from that, that was request, so I did it, that's all).


	46. Earring

HAHAHA! I DO NOT OWN FF7! (Obviously has gone hysterical because of this)  
Drabble forty-six: In which Cloud gets his ear pierced.

**_Mature_**

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

Cloud heaved a sigh.

"It's an earring."

"I know that much! See! I have two of them on my ears! Now what the hell is that!"

"I told you, it's an earring!"

"NO SANE EARRING IS IN THE FORM OF DEATH!"

"It's just the color black mom!"

Tifa giggled behind his back somewhere, and he would have sent a death glare if he weren't busy arguing with his mother.

"Okay, fine, I'll go along with that bs for now. Now...why do you have only one?"

"It's a fad."

"I thought I heard that having it only one on your right makes you gay."

"That's left."

"No actually Cloud, I heard the same before somewhere."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lily and Tifa couldn't help but grin and laugh long and hard as Cloud ran off to correct his mistake.

------------------------

Drabble 46, end! This idea was by lilmizgrunge, and modified just a little bit. Wahahaha! Anyway! Thanks to KDA (Or with certain author/ess's...(xD Plans)), Beeria, Tolea (Eh, sure. why not? Though I would have to take off the mp3 player...), and scarlettHuntress (Boat ride on Wutai basically, hehe).


	47. School is OUT!

Noooo ownage of the FF7!

Drabble forty-seven: In which school's out!

**_Mature_**

Cheers ran throughout the dirty roads and many adults woke up like at six in the morning and only could glare at the children.

And the one who had given them the gifts of cheering.

"Lily...we know you're happy that school is out for the younger ones...but do you really have to celebrate with them? It's early!"

"Well I was up at one in the morning last night, and Cloud decided to go off to a little party!"

The shop-owner groaned and covered his eyes in exhaustion, of course. Lily just _had_ to join Cloud in his party makings.

Only to have it blow up into an extravagant streamer all around the town party.

"Lily, you know as well as I that they will have to back in two and a half months."

Silence reigned around the town and adults went back to sleep as many angry children stomped onto the shop-owner for messing with their fun.

"Aren't you glad you won't have to wake up so early tomorrow though?"

"Very," Stomp, "Happy," Stomp, "Yup." Body-slam.

------------------------

Drabble 47, end! That has got to be my shortest laziest drabble evar! xD But I'm out from school for now, so I'm a very happy pie! Anyway thanks to scarlettHuntress and Tolea (Kinda, kinda not, and I guess I'll have you carrying one of those items.)


	48. Little Thief

I do not own FF7.

Drabble forty-eight: In which we visit Wutai.

**_Mature_**

Lily was sick and tired of waiting, so she took Cloud up in her arms and marched foreword to a boat leaving for Wutai.

I mean, the war was over right? Why in the world hadn't Tayuya come back yet?

After witnessing that Cloud could grow seasick, they finally made it to Wutai. Lily discovered that it was peaceful looking enough and marched towards a large tower she spotted.

"Mom, people are staring at us." Lily blinked and looked over at everyone staring ever so slightly hostile. But oh well! Lily just shrugged and still headed towards the tower, watching Cloud grow slightly ill at ease.

"Don't you go a step further!" Lily and her teen turned around to see...a midget of a girl pointing at them with a big frown on her face, "Or I'll steal all your materia!"

Cloud groaned and hit his head as his mother grew a big grin.

"Oohohohohohoho reeeallly? ALEXANDER!" Lily revealed a gauntlet with two shiny looking materia in it. Cloud felt sorry for the girl as the large summon came from practically nowhere so ran towards the girl, almost hurling, and managed to get her out of the way of the huge blast that came their way.

"Mom, you really shouldn't be doing crazy things like that!" Cloud moaned, now on the ground, his head against some kind of cliff or rock or another and the girl was encompassed in his arms, trying not to move.

"Nobody is going to mess with me while I'm here! I'm just looking for my husband!" The girl still had not moved from his arms, stiff out of fear.

"Mom...this kid's a kid."

"S-Shut up!" The girl had finally spoke, yelling up at Cloud and Cloud discovered she had darkish eyes and very pretty brown hair. The girl paused staring widely as Cloud titled his eyebrow.

"But you are a kid, I just had to save you from a blast."

"Shut up! I'm not kid! I'm going to be the one to conquer over that tower!"

"So, what does that have to do with us not going in there? For all you know we could just be asking for directions!"

The girl paused darkly, blankly staring at the blue-eyed wonder.

"Directions?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The girl got off from Cloud and stared widely at the boy, "Really?"

"Probably, and it doesn't matter now because my mom rushed into the tower she got the chance."

"WHAT? THAT...SKANK!"

"Nothing you can do about it, except wait." The girl jumped up and down in a temper-tantrum,

"NO! I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO GET TO THE TOP!"

"I'm telling you, my mom is just trying to find my dad, that's all, nothing else!" The girl looked up to Cloud with big piercing eyes all hopeful and shiny.

"Really?" Cloud rolled his own eyes,

"Yes, really."

"YAY!" The girl jumped against his waist, cheerfully and happily.

"Hey, you're getting a little touchy-feely here, I don't even know your name."

"Yuffie!" Yuffie gladly put in, still hugging the boy at the waist and Cloud just trudged foreword to the tower with girl around his waist.

"What's up?"

"Your dad's dead, and he's been dead for over five years." Lily gave him a sour look that had tears tinting on the edge of her eyes.

"Whoa, that sucks big time." Yuffie commented, blinking slightly and watched as Cloud's mother growled at him.

"Well it was nice meeting you squirt."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yuffie argued with him as they got on their way to depart. They bid each other a proper good-bye but as they reached back to their home Cloud realized something.

"That little midget! She stole my potions!"

------------------------

Drabble 48, end! Whoa, that was really random and junk...but I feel sick because I went out partying last night...crazy thing teenagers are. Anyway thanks to scarlettHuntress (Whoa...that would be like awesome and I would be so flattered if you could post it, just give me a little mention in it neh? I could always use more traffic to the fic and I want to know when it's done! Thanks!), Zenithar ((Rubs back of head laughing) I'm not that good, and I would write a multi-chapter fic...if I wasn't busy with all my other junk...But thanks!), Tolea, and Beeria.


	49. Crying

I do not own FF7.

Drabble forty-nine: In which Cloud cries.

**_Mature_**

If there was something especially that Lily knew of Cloud, it was his pride of being a mature boy that would not let anything get to him.

However whenever he would get home, Cloud would go to his bed and cuddle within the sheets, hiding his face away from his mother.

Lily knew what the problem was, boys had been making fun of him.

His height.

His hair.

His unnatural glow in his eyes.

So the days passed and Cloud did not get better, which Lily thought that Cloud would realize eventually that those things were not his fault.

So why worry why other stupid boys make fun of him?

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?" Cloud's voice did not pop up from the covers, and it sounded rangy from trying to cover out the screams that wanted to come.

"Come rest on mommy's lap." Cloud then peered from the covers, tears flowing freely from his eyes and he moved to his mother's legs and rested in her lap as she requested.

Lily played with his hair while humming something or another, trying her best to comfort her baby.

Because...that's all she could do until Cloud realized that none of it was his fault.

------------------------

Drabble 49, end! Awww, doesn't that make you sad? Bwahaha! Anyway, thanks to Dip-chan (Heh, I'm glad that you liked that), Ferusan (You're probably right, I just wanted a reason where cloud saved Yuffie), KDA (No problem), Tolea (I know that I can't do that, my name's too common and I have so many different bloods, it's scary), Zero-Vision, scarlettHuntress (That's okay, I'm just incredibly flattered that you would do a fanfanfic), and Beeria (Coolio).


	50. Leaving Daddy

After fifty drabbles, I've come to the conclusion that...I do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty: In which Lily watches Tayuya leave.

**_Mature_**

Cloud had been crying again that night, she comforted him real quick and slid into her bed. But she noticed one thing immediately and frowned.

Lily got up to see Tayuya cooing over the baby and Lily stiffened her face.

"So are you leaving?" Tayuya jumped up a bit and looked over at Lily, tears forming just at the peaks.

"...Yeah..."

"Why?" Lily coughed out, her body started to shake. Tayuya turned to her and gave a very small smile then went back to his child, patting the baby's barely grown hair.

Cloud liked that and grabbed his father's large hand, cooing just as his father had been cooing at him. Lily coughed again, holding back the tears and the screaming she wanted to do was too much.

Lily and Tayuya shared a laugh as Cloud started sucking on his father's fingers. Lily continued to laugh, brushing at her face to hide the tears away.

Then Tayuya had encompassed her in a hug, Lily stood still as Tayuya brushed her long hair quietly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Your country really is important for you, isn't it?" Lily asked, her green eyes brimming with tears as she looked up to the man she fell in the love and still was so deeply in love with.

"Yes...I made sure I could leave a nice place here for you, both not to far from the place we both grew up. Cloud will grow up good hear, and don't worry, I'll be able to come back."

Lily grabbed him and on his armor, such light armor, such light packing...was he really going to come back? Lily knew that Tayuya had a fine license in the art of swordsmenship, so why was he lacking his sword? Why was he lacking so many weapons.

"You won't. You won't...you'll die in that stupid war! Tayuya, please don't! I don't know if I can take care of Cloud by myself! I don't know if I have the strength to go on without you!" Lily begged and pleaded, crying harder then she ever cried before. Lily had flashbacks to the loneliness she felt her entire life.

"Lily, I won't die. I'll come back...please, believe in me." Lily bawled out, crying very much like her baby had started to cry, latching herself against her husband and Tayuya just hugged her back.

He left just like that, after comforting his wife and putting her into bed, he went to see baby Cloud one last time. Tayuya smiled at the boy, he was hiccuping.

Tayuya picked up the blonde haired boy and soothed the baby just as he did to his wife. Cloud sniffed, probably catching a cold.

"Cloud my boy...I don't know how women sense these things. She's right...I'll die..." Tayuya laughed slightly, his own form of denial as he held his child softly, "Cloud...you need to take care of your mom. You're going to be the only big strong man in the house." The baby squealed in his arms and he placed him back in the little rocker.

"Dada...dada..." Tayuya stiffened a sniff and he rubbed his eyes, proclaiming that there was something in his eye.

"I love you and your mom Cloud, try to never forget that. Try and have a good life..." Tayuya gave him a kiss on the forehead and as he was out the door, he looked back to the sleeping blondes.

And gave one last smile to the both of them.

------------------------

Drabble 50, end! Wow, I actually cried once. I feel so sorry for Lily right now. Well fifty drabbles people! Congrats, we're half done with the drabble ficlets for this fic. And our states? Practically almost 200 reviews, over 10k views, 1 C2, 25 favorites and 14 alert lists. Thanks so much people! Really, it means a lot to me! Anyway thanks to scarlettHuntress (Well you're not as bad a certain reviewer. And it's true that we would kill all those who were mean to Cloud...except Sephiroth...), Tolea (Oh Gods...umm...let me see, German, Irish, Scottish, Scandinavian (sp? I dunno), very little American Indian blood, and there's some other culture out there, but I'm not sure of them all), and Zenithar (Thank you very much.).


	51. Swimming

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty-one: In which they go swimming.

**_Mature_**

Cloud had no shame when he admitted when he found that they were all going to go swimming off of the coast that he had one challenge.

To de-bikini Tifa.

Now it wasn't because Cloud _liked_ Tifa that much (though his mother would mock him on several occasions), but it was his pride as a man.

And every man has to perform a prank of the lifetime that somehow involves boobs or girls.

Or at least that's what he was told by the other boys and the shop owner, and normally Cloud wouldn't listen to them...but...it was tempting...

So they all headed out to the coast of the ocean to swim in its cool breeze.

Okay, now that he was dressed with everyone else, Cloud had to do his best to fulfill his mission. Only one problem, Tifa was swimming pretty far out...

Cloud hated water for some reason, perhaps because it was the way it would glimmer in the sun and at times would turn an interesting green color that reminded him of something...

But nevermind that! His pride a man was at stake here! So Cloud tried his best to sneak to Tifa's back, trying very hard not to shudder and shake as the ocean water was freezing cold!

Closer...closer...aha! He was there and he was not spotted! Cloud reached out to the back of Tifa's bikini with a sneaky hand when it seemed there was someone behind him.

And they had just de-panted him...in the fricking-freezing ocean.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud screeched, never feeling colder in his whole life as his own mother swiped his swimming boxers, chuckling as Cloud tried to swim to shore.

"I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER CLOUD!"

"Yeah! Never leave your plans to de-bikini a girl just laying around again!" Tifa howled in laughter after him as he ran out of the water and into the trunk.

But not before Tifa's father took a picture of course.

------------------------

Drabble 51, end! Well now that I succeeded in making people admit they were sad, I'm going back to humor. And let this be a lesson to all you guys reading this! NEVER DE-BIKINI A GIRL! THEY WILL HAVE REVENGE (Based this on a personal experience)! Okay thanks to Selunchen123, Beeria (You flatter me too much), Tolea (Just admitting that indeed it is a complement), Dip-chan (Haha, Tayuya is a good character isn't he? I'm just glad I didn't make him to Gary-Stu), and scarlettHuntress (Without the bottle? (Dark sweatdrop)).


	52. Going to Rocket Town

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty-two: In which we visit Rocket Town.

**_Mature_**

Cloud fidgeted uncomfortably, staring at his mom's original surroundings, trying very hard to believe that she lived here.

It seemed to be a nice place, but there was something about it that seemed...off. Cloud rubbed the back of his head as his mother wandered around the town, asking where someone lived.

Everyone seemed to know his mom, except for young one's like himself, and his mom seemed to be very happy just being in this place.

Cloud really wondered if it really was that great.

"I'm home!" Lily teased the insides of a house, still holding Cloud's hand and expecting someone to greet her.

"What the &$! Who the &!$ is that!" There was a loud bang as though someone hit his head against something very hard. Cloud stared up to his mom in confusion, thinking that they had been looking for a girl.

"Professor! I didn't know you'd be living with that living cancer stick!" Lily looked around and grinned as she found who she was indeed looking for. Said professor was your normal type, shy looking with brownish hair and glasses that covered the basis of her face.

"L-Lily!" The woman nervously said, but ran towards the blonde, giving her a hug and Cloud watched as a man seemed to come out of nowhere and he was cursing a huge fit.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit Cid."

"What's a &$!$( brat like you doing here?" This man certainly like that word a lot, didn't he?

"Visiting the professor of course." Lily hugged on her, sticking her tongue out to the man who just scoffed at her immature behavior.

"Oh no...you've made another brat!"

"Take that back! My Cloud is an awesome kid!" Lily yelled, shaking a fist at him. Cloud turned his head away, embarrassed by his mother's antics.

"Feh, I'll believe that when I'm up and flying in space!"

"Don't say such hopeless phrases!"

"Why you little &$!" Cid yelled at her and Lily ran away from the woman, laughing her head off as Cid chased right after her. Cloud stared uncomfortably at the door that Lily had been chased out of and just sat down in a chair that was offered to him.

"You're the guys that helped raise my mom?" The woman nodded and smiled gently,

"Even if it doesn't look like they don't get along...your mom really loves Cid like a father figure. Every time it rained, Cid would force her into the house and force her into eating food." Cloud stared around the surroundings, and found it very homely. He could see why his mom might have liked it here.

"And you helped?"

"I only tried to help get the necessities, your mother is a very good person Cloud." Cloud simply nodded and watched as his mother came back in, laughing a fit and Cid was still chasing after her.

That night had been very pleasant, Cloud learned why his mom would actually take time away from the peaceful city of Nibelheim to visit these two.

Besides, Cloud learned more curse words in his life all once in that night.

------------------------

Drabble 52, end! Hehe, I think I enjoyed myself a bit too much this drabble. Anyway, thanks to scarlettHuntress ((Sweatdrop) You're right, but it's all good), Selunchen123 (Oh no, what you said previously was flattering, I just didn't know how to respond to it), macalaniaprincess (Wow! It lives! Haha, just kidding. Well right now I have about 48 more drabbles to write it seems), Tolea (Yes I did (Evil grin)), and Jayystrife (Damn right you never de-bikini a girl!).


	53. Camping

Still do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty-three: In which they go camping.

**_Mature_**

Dear god, why couldn't his mother be _normal_?

"Mom, why are we camping out way out here...when there is a motel WAY over there?"

"Because it's fun Cloud!" Cloud blanched, his mom was fairly stupid sometimes...Ah but that was the curse of being born blonde I guess.

Trying to get the tent up was very entertaining, Cloud thought, watching his mother kick the bunch of flap material and poles, angrily, cursing her heard off because she couldn't get it just right.

Trying to hunt for food was just as entertaining as his mother pulled out a fire materia that she had bought just the other day and was using the fireballs that came from the materia to tell the fishes to DIE DIE DIE!

Cooking wasn't a pleasant experience, Cloud thought, as his mom had charred the fish to a nice black color and was hard to eat.

But his mom could tell very scary stories...so scary that Cloud found it hard to sleep the whole night.

Then his mom got up at like what...five in the morning? Forced Cloud awake too, not that he already wasn't.

Then they had to put all their hard work away, only for a day? God, his mom was crazy.

------------------------

Drabble 53, end! It's Monday and I just wanted to post something that would be really quick. Sorry guys, and I didn't post Friday because wouldn't let me. Anyway thanks to Beeria, Selunchen123, Dip-chan (Maybe...Maybe not (Shifts eyes)), Tolea (God I loved Hellsing, though I disagree of liking the ending. I mean it was satisfying but it's one of those endings that made you go "WTF WHAT HAPPENS?" Also did you finally post your drabbles?), scarlettHuntress (Cloud could barely remember falling off the cliff let alone Cid. And Cid? Why bother remembering some bratty blonde kid? xD), and KDA (S'kay, and sad how those things happen, huh?)


	54. I Don't Understand

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty-four: In which Cloud has trouble understanding.

**_Mature_** There's always been one time in everyone's life when they didn't understand one thing, and when they started to _want_ understanding everything.

Cloud could stand up in his cradle now, and he would watch as people would come and go in his sanctuary, some of them came to look at him. Though he didn't know who these people were.

Cloud knew there was someone missing, but he didn't exactly know who, and why were these people dressed in a dark color?

A lot of these people were going to his mother, who was crying.

Why was his mommy crying so much?

Cloud couldn't understand their words, he didn't understand anyone's words, except his mommy and daddy's words...well most of the time.

Where was Cloud's daddy?

Cloud whined, smacking the top of his cell, then landed hard against the wooden bottom of the cell that was covered in beautiful cute blankets.

Cloud started to cry, what was wrong? Why was his mommy crying so much? Where was his daddy?

His mommy came up to pick him up, tried to dry up his tears but Cloud smacked her face lightly, smacking the tears, trying to ask his mommy why.

His mommy didn't understand, but she grabbed his little hand, giving Cloud a tearful smile, mommy was dressed in a dark color too.

"We're sorry Lily."

"No, I understand, none of you have to have faith like I do, you're just doing this to avoid any conflicts in the future...a quick way to mourn for the..." Lily shook her head and patted her boy's head, giving him a slight hug.

"Of course, but we do hope for the best for you." Lily gave another smile and Cloud smacked her face for that too.

"Yeah...I'll hope too..."

Cloud continued smacking her face in confusion, still not understanding.

------------------------

Drabble 54, end! Awww, how sad :(. Anyway thanks scarlettHuntress (I'd fish the same way, that way I wouldn't have to get close to the water), Tolea (...I'm sorry to ask, but I can't understand particularly what you're asking. Rip Van Winkle was a man who fell asleep by a tree for like twenty-five or fifty years in stories), KDA, and Beeria (Same here! But I be blonde on purpose, otherwise I'm proved to be the smartest of my whole group xD).


	55. Amusement

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty-five: In which we go to a certain amusement park.

**_Mature_**

"WOW!" Cloud spoke from his mother's shoulders, staring as the chocobo's ran past all around the stadium. Lily giggled as Cloud childishly tried to get a closer look.

They went all over the place, enjoying the many sights all around. Lily watched as Cloud played arcade games, trying to win a stuffed animal for her.

Lily watched an entertaining play where they picked some person from the audience to dance with Cinderella, only the person didn't know how to dance very well and was very shy.

Lily watched with Cloud more chocobo races and even as some jockeys waved and signed an autograph for them, Cloud was very happy about that. Especially as he got to pet the strange colored chocobo.

They even had a round in the battle square, and Cloud cheered his mom on the whole way, however all she won was a tissue, which Cloud needed to blow his nose later.

They wanted to stay the night in the haunted mansion, but unluckily, Cloud was way too scared of the mansion as random ghosts would pop up no matter what Cloud did to avoid touching things or looking at the walls.

"Today was fun mom!" Cloud said to her, giving her his largest grin and Lily found herself smiling the same grin back.

"Yeah, maybe someday we can come back." Cloud nodded, smiling a bit more, holding his mom's hand as they started to go back home.

However as they were going off, fireworks welcomed them a warmth of a beautiful sky ahead instead of darkness. Lily smiled, yes, they should come back sometime.

------------------------

Drabble 55, end! Thanks to Beeria (Naw, it's perfectly sane to think that), Tolea ((Blanks out) I don't remember that...), and scarlettHuntress (Yay for eekness:))


	56. Hair Cut

I do not own FF7.  
Drabble fifty-six: In which Cloud gets a haircut.

**_Mature_**

Cloud was afraid, this would be his first hair cut...god just the sound of that gave him the creeps! His mom called his hair unruly and crazy long.

Just because he got a lot of twigs and junk stuck in it doesn't mean that it needed to be cut!

Cloud liked his hair, it was bright and long, and he didn't want someone cutting it! Ah, that word just gives him shudders!

Cloud also feared that it would hurt, and if it hurt just a tiny bit, he would jump and run away and his mom would curse at him.

"Oh Cloud!" Oh no! She was coming to look for him! NOOO! He was too young, too inno-...well, okay, maybe not that innocent.

"C'mon Cloud!" CURSE HIS MOTHER! Why bring Tifa into this mess? How evil of her!

Cloud took a peek to see if it really was Tifa and not his mother trying to imitate her voice.

"THERE HE IS!"

"NO!" Cloud shrieked, trying to run away but really, as short as Cloud was, there was no way for him to out run his mother.

"There you are!" Cloud did all he could to hurt his mom, beating against her shoulder and kicking against her chest as she carried him off to who would be barber.

The item-shop owner.

"NO!" Cloud yelped as Lily forced him into the seat and he stared in wide-eyed horror as shampoo and water dripped all over his hair.

Cloud struggled like a little kid, his mom keeping a tight hold on him, then came the scissors.

Tifa giggled like crazy as Cloud's yell reached everyone throughout the whole village.

And after it was all done and over with,

"There, that didn't hurt much, did it?"

Only his pride, only his pride.

------------------------

Drabble 56, end! Thanks to Beeria (I want a chocobo D:), scarlettHuntress (Me too!), and Zenithar (Thank you very much).


	57. First School Day

Hmm...Even over the summer, I still have not bought the rights for FF7...  
Drabble Fifty-seven: In which Cloud has his first day of school

**_Mature_**

Why did Cloud have to look so adorable in those overalls?

Maybe because of that huge blonde hair, or his huge blue eyes...or the fact he was so short and huggable just made him so cute.

Whatever the case, Lily stared long and hard at her adorable son. Said adorable son grabbed her hand and held it as they made it outside.

It was going to be Cloud's first day of school! The first day when Lily wouldn't have to feed him with food, the first day when she wouldn't have to hip-hop him on her lap just so he would fall asleep.

The first day...when she'd be alone in her house hold...

Wait...

ALONE!?

They had reached the small school and Lily found herself trying to make Cloud a permanent part of her.

"Ah, Mrs. Strife?" The school-teacher asked, becoming increasingly nervous as the blonde haired mother gave a fierce glare.

"Yes?" Her tone tested the teacher.

"Is...is this Cloud?"

"Yes." Cloud swung his hand within his mom's, looking down at the ground slightly nervously.

"...You can let go now Mrs. Strife."

_And you can go rot in hell!_ "Oho, that is what I should do, isn't it?" Lily let go of her son for a moment but bent down to look at him.

"?" Cloud was just really so cute. She couldn't give him to anyone!

"Have fun Cloud." Lily sighed in her mind, almost bawling as she gave the boy a great hug. Cloud returned it joyfully and went off to follow the teacher.

Lily sighed again, managing to get home before she started to have a temper tantrum.

"THAT TURD NUGGET OF A TEACHER BETTER MAKE SURE MY CLOUD GETS A GOOD EDUCATION!"

------------------------

Drabble 57, end! Heeey, I'm back all! Sorry it took awhile! Anyway new news: Check out scarlettHuntress because she made a fanfanfic of this xD. Also thanks to Tolea (S'all good, I haven't updated in awhile), scarlettHuntress (Yeah, in one universe I had him marrying Lily but I'm like NAH), KDA (I'll have to check that out soon (Is incredibly lazy)), Bahamuts AngelVII (Well that's nice), and Beeria.


	58. Picture Art

Nope, still don't FF7.  
Drabble Fifty-Eight: In which Cloud draws a cute picture.

**_Mature_**

Lily hummed lightly, cooking something fairly easy to cook on her stove and blinked as Cloud looked up to her.

"What is it Cloud?" Lily tilted her head slightly, looking like the sweet mother she was supposed to be.

Cloud fumbled with his hands; in the little fingers was a large piece of a paper.

Lily smiled.

"Let me see what you drew Cloud." Cloud looked up in a cute way and showed what he drew to his mother.

Lily found herself blinking as there was a purple color with yellow on top of it, and next to the purple scribble there was a smaller blue one with yellow on it as well.

There was also brown and green spread all over the picture.

Lily found herself smiling even larger.

"That's me and you mommy."

"Very good Cloud. We'll hang this up on the refrigerator."

"YAY!"

------------------------

Drabble 58, end! Awww, isn't it cute? Anyway thanks to scarlettHuntress (Hah! Yeah, that would suck if I died. Nah, I just took a break over...well...break oo).


	59. Candy!

Nope, no ownage of the FF7.  
Drabble Fifty-nine: In which Cloud consumes a lot of chocolate.

**_Mature_**

Lily stared very nervously...how was she to know? Cloud was her first and more then likely last child, so how as she to know?

Candy to kids was like black tar heroin to addicts.

Except it was very debatable which substance was worse for humanity's sake.

"Momomomomom! Iwanttobitetheshopkeeper, canIcanIcanI!!" Cloud yelled on the top of his lungs and Lily blinked, trying to comprehend what her baby boy had said.

"Uhh...sure?"

"YAY!" Cloud have her a quick hug and ran off and Lily was shocked to how much energy the boy had just because twenty little pieces of candy.

A loud piercing yell broke all around the village and Lily hit her head, though was very afraid in her mind.

"AH! HE'S A DEMON!"

"Holy crap."

Lily sighed and pondered to herself what Cloud's limit would be in the future.

And the scream still continued as Cloud kept biting the shopkeeper.

------------------------

Drabble 59, end! Ah, Happy Late Halloween to everyone, this was inspired because of the mass of candy I got last night. Hehe, anyway thanks to Kameko Suigami (Well...it's possible, I tried to make her realistic...), and scarlettHuntress (xD I loled while I was in class, that gave me strange looks).


	60. Teething

I do not own FF7!  
Drabble Sixty: In which Cloud starts to teeth

**_Mature_**

Lily stared at the baby boy with slight fear, and the baby stared back.

Then he screamed.

Lily didn't know what to do, Tayuya was still over at Wutai and she had no idea about raising babies.

Cloud still screamed, crying so loudly that Lily wondered if something glass like could have broken.

She tried everything, she rocked him, she fed him (which calmed him down for a second, but then his cries came back with a wrath), and she changed his diapers.

But still his cries came and they would not stop at all.

"What do you want?" Lily begged, her hair coming out of her normal pony-tail.

Cloud shook his fingers and he had a huge frown.

"Hurts, hurts." Cloud shook his fingers again, this time pointing to his mouth, this time sobbing loudly.

"It hurts?" Lily blinked then thought about it and she found herself smiling.

"Oh! I see!" Lily then walked off for a second, Cloud bawling his mouth off and Lily came back, this time with a teething ring.

"This should help Cloud." Cloud took it greedily and started to chew the rubber.

Lily smiled and rocked her baby to a calm state.

------------------------

Drabble 60, end! So there was that, I've been doing a lot of 'little' Cloud drabbles lately, hehehe. Anyway thanks to XxkoeyxX (Thanks for all the reviews), and scarlettHuntress (Well at that time he was in a stage where mommy ruled ALL).


	61. Monster Girlfriend

Still do not own FF7.  
Drabble Sixty-one: In which Cloud has a date.

**_Mature_**

As we all know, Cloud left for ShinRa when he was fifteen/sixteen. So once knows that it was impossible for Cloud to get into any sort of relationship.

So with that said, Cloud was incredibly nervous. His friend, Zack, had shamelessly set up him for a double date.

Cloud had been told that the girl would be beautiful, and Cloud was lucky that he had a friend like Zack to get her.

But that wasn't the reason why he was so nervous.

Cloud had never had any experience whatsoever in 'dating', and not only that but his mother had forced him into a state of which he must never date.

Cloud heard terrifying tales from his mother, and he was just nervous to what the girl could possibly be like.

"Geez, calm down, man!"

"I can't!" Cloud yelled at the dark-haired man, frowning, "The instant she gets near me she'll turn into a monster! Zack, tell me you have a summon materia with you!"

"What? No, of course I don't."

"NOOO! That's the only way to beat the monster!" Zack raised his eyebrow, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Really Cloud, what summon do you need?"

"Bahamut! But Alexander would do well too." Zack nodded, as though he understood Cloud's terrified nature.

"Cloud...who did you hear this from?" Cloud blinked at the sudden question, trying to reach for Zack's sword, which was loyally tied up on his back.

"My mom...why?" Zack couldn't keep it to himself anymore, so he found himself laughing so hard that he fell to the ground as a reaction.

Cloud was not pleased.

Zack continued laughing.

"My God! You're such a momma's boy!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You still believe mommy! Hahahahaha!"

"ZACK!"

Zack and Cloud's date had found the two, staring as Cloud had straddled the other man and was strangling him while trying to reach for the man's sword with his other hand.

"...Zack...are we interrupting something?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

------------------------

Drabble 61, end! xD I am so on crack. I enjoyed typing this, but this came because my mom was trying to persuade my little sister from never getting a boyfriend. So it was awesome in my head xD. Anyway thanks to Kameko Suigami (Really? oO You like crack-filled Cloud? Ah well, thanks), abby (Well...most mothers are xD), Tolea (Anger management much? Yeah, maybe your computer does hate me...hahaha), and scarlettHuntress (He used that excuse when he tried to kill Aeris xD).


	62. Sword Practice

Nope, do not own FF7...  
Drabble sixty-two: In which Cloud starts to learn about blades.

**_Mature_**

Cloud was always interested in blades. How sharp they were and how beautiful they could be if performed with a beautiful grace.

Cloud had always wanted to learn about swords, so when he started to practice, he was kind of shocked.

His mom found him swinging a practice sword, and she stared with a blank stare.

Cloud had a solid way of practicing, a beautiful balance, and a way about the sword that was just natural for the blonde.

It almost terrified Lily how much Cloud looked like his father when he practiced.

Cloud had been confused when his mother would watch him; she seemed to love it when he tried really hard.

Cloud was even more surprised when he found that his mother had been polishing his sword every night, and though he was confused, he let her do it.

Lily was terrified...but she was also happy. Cloud was trying to gain a skill on his own...a skill that was his father's. But...did this mean that Cloud would also die?

Cloud would disappear?

Lily found herself trying to do everything she could, to keep the memory.

"Hey mom..."

"Yes?"

"...Thanks..."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"No problem Cloud."

------------------------

Drabble 62, end! Uhh...yeah, this was a little weird. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. xD. Anyway, thanks Tolea and xXkoeyxX.


	63. Goodbye Mom

Durnit! I'm not in the mood to tell everyone I do not own FF7!   
Drabble Sixty-three: In which Cloud leaves.

**_Mature_**

Cloud stood at the door, watching his mother's eyes as they tried to desperately escape the words he was beginning to say.

"Mom...I'm going to go train under ShinRa." Lily shook her head quickly.

"Cloud, what are you talking about? You're only fifteen!"

"Mom, everyone else is doing the same thing."

"Cloud, you're not everyone else."

"That's the age they'd like to start training us mom!"

"Cloud...but you're so young." Lily tried to offer as the excuse once again and Cloud shook his head, giving his mother a frown.

"Mom...I _want_ to do this. Not just because everyone else is doing it, but because...it's what I want to do..."

"Oh but _why_ Cloud? I don't understand!"

"I...I can't..." Lily found herself crying and Cloud looked away, uncomfortable with the fact that he had made his own mother cry.

So he started to walk out.

"CLOUD! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!" His mother cried after him, and he found himself running to his planned meeting place, not walking in a casual cool like way.

He continued to run, even when Lily's piercing cries hit the winds.

------------------------

Drabble 63, end! Uh-oh, angst DX. Anyway thanks to xXkoeyxX (Yeah, I guess it would be creepy oO).


End file.
